From Gold To Blue
by dragonswoe
Summary: Percy knew something about this quest was different from the start. For one, there are no Greek monsters. But he and Annabeth soon realise that Beacon Hills is far more than a little town in Beacon County. And they aren't exactly expecting to run into a few Titans along the way, but with everything a little divine assistance is appreciated. Kronos, however, isn't impressed.
1. Chapter 1

**My friend's getting really annoyed with me now. She thinks I spend too much time doing fanfiction, and she's probably right.**

 **After the recent season of Teen Wolf, which I've finally been able to watch, I thought of this fanfic. My friend ( _Fates Moonlight Demon_ ) wasn't particularly surprised. So, because she constantly puts up with me rambling to her in the middle of class and the ideas I run past her to see what she thinks of them (and the lemons, we can't forget the lemons she's posted (yes, one is based on CbT)), this first chapter is dedicated to _Fates Moonlight Demon_!**

 **I'll wait and see what the response to this is before I do anything else, see if people want me to continue or not.**

 **So, Percy Jackson and Teen Wolf crossover!**

 _ **Percy knew something about this quest was different from the start. For one, there are no Greek monsters. But he and Annabeth soon realise that Beacon Hills is far more than a little town in Beacon County. And they aren't exactly expecting to run into a few Titans along the way, but with everything that begins to happen a little divine assistance is appreciated. Kronos, however, isn't impressed by their interference.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Remind me again why we're coming to school here," Percy grumbled, staring up at the school in front of them.

Annabeth shrugged, her hand intertwining with Percy's. "Because Rachel said we'd be needed here. I'm not sure why or what, but something is happening. Something which could change what we know, or that's what Rachel said."

Percy frowned. "But I was trying to get settled down. You know that, Annabeth. Rachel knows that. I'm tired of all this questing."

"Just think of it as education," Annabeth said. "An extra year of school."

Percy pouted. "But I don't want to redo this year. I've finished school."

"We'll be able to do this together though," Annabeth said with a happy smile. "School together. Wouldn't you like that?"

Percy reluctantly nodded. "Yes, but why did Mom and Paul have to move down here too?"

"So we fit in," Annabeth said, tugging him up the steps towards the school. "Now, come on, Percy. We're already joining several weeks late into the year. I don't want to be any later. At least it's Monday though."

Percy trailed after her, his hand still clasped with hers. "Alright, I'm coming."

"And you will already know most of what they teach," Annabeth added. "So your grades will be good."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Is that supposed to make me want to go?"

"Just come on," Annabeth sighed.

"Jackson!" a voice suddenly called. Percy turned, thinking he was being called, but the boy in front of them turned, smiling when he saw who had shouted at him. "You didn't come round after the game!"

The boy, apparently called Jackson, stopped in the middle of the path, causing Percy to nearly bump into him. "Watch it," Jackson snapped.

Percy opened his mouth to answer, but Jackson was already done with them and doubled back down the steps to greet the person who'd called him. Percy ground his teeth. "If I have to spend the year with him-"

"We'll stay away from him," Annabeth murmured.

Percy glanced back towards Jackson, and his eyes widened slightly. "Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yes?" Annabeth asked, looking into the school. "Percy, come on."

Percy shook his head. "No. Annabeth, look," he nodded in the direction of Jackson. "Do you recognise him?"

Annabeth was about to say no, but then her gaze landed on the boy Jackson was talking to. His eyes were unmistakable. "That's impossible," Annabeth muttered.

"I think we know why Rachel wanted us here now," Percy breathed.

The two boys started heading up the steps to the school, still engaged in conversation. "- absolutely incredible," Jackson was saying. "You were amazing at the game on Saturday night."

"So were you, Jackson," the other boy said. "You handed me most of the shots. I just made them." Then he glanced at Percy and Annabeth, who had moved to get out of the way, and the slight narrowing of his eyes told them that he too had recognised them.

"We'd have lost the game without you," Jackson said.

The other boy smirked. "No, you wouldn't. But it's appreciated."

Jackson shook his head. "Just claim the credit. Everyone will be giving you it. I wouldn't be surprised if Coach made you Captain."

"You say that after every match. Besides, I'd just give it back to you if he gave it to me. You're more used to the team and to the game."

"Kronos," Jackson said, effectively confirming the suspicions of Percy and Annabeth, "you're the best in the team. Just accept it," he said, clapping Kronos on the shoulder. The two had moved out of range, so the demigods couldn't hear Kronos' response.

Percy swore loudly. "That's not possible, right?" he asked anxiously. "There's no way he can be back, and definitely not here. What do we do, Annabeth?"

"If he was going to attack us, he probably would have then. He definitely recognised us. For now, just get through the day," Annabeth offered. "We'll work something out later."

Percy sighed. "Great. Going to school with a Titan. How fun."

Kronos was in Percy's chemistry class, though he just ignored the two demigods. That lesson passed rather uneventfully, aside from Percy and Annabeth having to introduce themselves, where they had a clear view of Kronos' expression turning cold when he set eyes on them.

Luckily, the two demigods were sat across the class from him, behind someone called Stiles.

Economics, however, went horribly – in Percy's opinion.

The teacher, who everyone called Coach Finstock, took one look at Percy before saying, "Have you ever heard of lacrosse?"

"What?" Percy asked. "No, I haven't."

"Coach, you can't be serious!" Kronos' voice called out, and Percy ground his teeth when he saw his least favourite immortal – and that was saying a lot – sitting next to Jackson.

The Coach looked from Kronos to Percy, then back again. "Are you two related? You look pretty similar."

Percy's eyes widened slightly – he couldn't tell the mortal that Kronos was his grandfather. Luckily, Kronos answered with a reasonable explanation. "It's probably the ancestry. He looks Greek, and I am Greek. Maybe that's it? Though whatever the reason, he can't join the team, Coach."

"Have you two got some sort of beef with each other?" Finstock asked. "Because if that's the case, you'd better sort it out." He clapped Percy on the back. "You're coming to practice later, uh…"

"Percy Jackson," Percy said helpfully.

"And I'm Annabeth Chase," Annabeth added. "We transferred here from-"

"Yes, yes. Just take a seat. And Jackson – no, not you, Jackson, the new Jackson – come to practice later," Coach ordered.

Percy blinked. "But I don't even have any kit," he said.

"I'm sure we can find you some," Coach said. "Now, sit."

Halfway through the lesson, Percy was hit in the back of the head by a rolled up piece of paper. He cautiously unfurled it, half expecting it to explode in his face. In the neatest handwriting Percy had possibly ever seen, it said: _What are you doing here, Jackson?_

Percy hesitated slightly before scribbling a reply, his writing looking awful compared to Kronos'. _Rachel. Probably your fault. Thanks._

The reply came back only seconds later. _Piss off. Leave. Go back to that stupid Camp of yours and forget that I'm here._

Percy snorted. _Yeah, not gonna happen. Not now that we know you're here. Though do you know what happened to the bus?_ One of the school buses had been bloodied and a barely alive body was found there, apparently what the demigods had come here for was already happening.

 _Don't join the team at least, if you insist on being an irritating brat. And there was an attack, I'm not sure what. But I'll find out._

Someone cleared their throat above Percy, and Percy looked up to see the Coach standing over him. The teacher took one look at the note before turning to Kronos. "I thought you said you didn't like him. Now you're sending him love notes?" Snickers erupted around the class.

"They weren't love notes, Coach," Kronos said calmly.

"I can see that," Finstock said. "I think we'll start practice with running suicide runs today," he said, causing the snickers to turn to groans from the lacrosse players in the room. "But since you're one of the star players and because of your performance last night, I'll let you off. But do it again, and you may find yourself running suicide runs until you die. It'll be the first suicide run that actually ends in a suicide!"

Kronos glared at Percy before nodding. "Yes, Coach."

"Good. Then get back to work. Perseus," he turned back to Percy, "if you even consider not going to lacrosse practice then I'll give you detention and _force_ you to go. We clear, cupcake?"

Percy's mouth twitched up and he was reminded of Coach Hedge. "Yes, Coach."

That had been the second to last period. Percy was crouching as he tied up his laces. He was in his own sport gear for the practice, since he didn't have the school's kit yet. From what he could see from the bleachers, lacrosse was played like hockey. Only with a net on the end of the stick, and the ball had to be thrown into the opposing team's goal.

"Be careful, Percy," Annabeth murmured as he stood. "Try to not give Kronos any more reason to want to kill you."

Percy nodded. "Don't worry," he said. "I don't want to die today."

He jogged onto the field and accepted the stick and protective gear the Coach handed to him. "This is Percy Jackson," Finstock announced. "He'll be trying out today. Everyone, get into pairs," he said, holding Percy back. "Now, Kronos, Percy will be your partner. I want the two of you to work together and get past what argument you're having, even though you've never met before today."

"Coach," Kronos started to protest, only for Finstock to cut him off.

"While you're on the field, you work together. That's a rule. The two of you will go with Jackson and Danny. The rest of you, find another pair," he called to the others in the team. "One in your group will be the keeper, and his partner will be the defence. The other pair will work together to get a goal." He blew his whistle, and Percy frowned when he saw a boy wince and grab his ears. Kronos hid his flinch. So Kronos had enhanced hearing, Percy thought. And the other boy, whoever he is.

Kronos got a ball out of the pile with his net with ease, while some of the other players ended up having their lacrosse balls roll away from them. He then grabbed a longer stick.

Percy hesitated before sighing and following Kronos and the other two boys to a goal. When they reached the goal, Kronos tossed Jackson's friend the ball with the net. "I'm assuming you want to be keeper, Danny?"

Danny nodded. "Yes. That alright with you, Jackson?"

Jackson nodded. "Sure. Kronos, pass me the defence stick?"

Kronos tossed the boy the longer stick which he'd picked up, before he turned to Percy. "Alright," he said, lifting his stick. "We'll have to get a clear shot before trying to shoot. Danny will start by throwing the ball up, like they do in a match. One of us has to get the ball, then we just try to score. Understand? Because I'm not saying that again."

Percy nodded, lifting his helmet slightly. "Yes."

Kronos took several paces back from Percy before nodding to Danny, who threw the ball up into the air.

It was Kronos who caught it, and he immediately raced towards Jackson who twirled his stick. Percy watched as Kronos feinted to the side, raising his stick. Jackson moved, falling for the feint and Kronos spun around, his feet tearing up the grass at the sudden change, and took the shot in the gap which had opened up. The ball shot into the bottom corner of the goal.

Danny grinned beneath his helmet and clapped Kronos on the back. "Great shot, mate."

Kronos thanked him before jogging back to Percy.

"Kronos!" the Coach's voice yelled.

Kronos sighed before turning to face him. "Yes, Coach?"

"That's why you're our star player!" Coach continued. "That's how it's done, Jackson! Has he tried a shot yet?"

"I was just showing him how it's done, Coach," Kronos said with a slight smirk. He turned to Percy, his eyes narrowing slightly. "This time, you're going to make the shot. Hopefully you're as bad at this as you are in archery." Percy's eyes narrowing at him, but Kronos just smirked as he stepped back again. "You're taking the shot."

Percy took a deep breath and shifted his grip. Kronos shot forwards, taking the ball again, but he instantly threw it to Percy. Percy caught the ball and ran to the side, trying to get a good shot. But Jackson moved into his path, so Percy threw it back to Kronos.

Jackson turned to Kronos, taking a second to do so. Kronos had a clear shot to the goal and he poised to throw, the ball sailing over Jackson's head. Percy jumped and caught the ball, and once he landed he made the shot.

It wasn't as good as Kronos', but it was as fast as the Titan's. The ball shot over Danny's shoulder before he could raise his net, and Percy grinned.

He could hear Kronos' curse from where he was standing.

"Perseus!" Coach yelled. "Over here!"

Percy jogged over to him and took off the helmet. "Yeah, Coach?"

Coach Finstock punched him in the shoulder. "Well done, kid. You've made the team."

Percy grinned. "Thank you, Coach."

"Thank you for coming to this school, Perseus," Coach replied. "You'll be a great help."

Kronos scowled at Percy when he came back over. "You're in?" he asked, sounding highly irritated.

Percy nodded. "Yes."

Kronos grabbed his arm and marched him to a place where Jackson and Danny couldn't hear. "Look, Jackson. I don't care why you're here. But _I_ was here first. Keep out of my way, and I won't have to kill you." He glanced over Percy's shoulder towards the bleachers. " _Both_ of you. Leave me alone, and I won't kill you both. Of course, it's not like you can contact the gods or anything."

"What are you talking about?" Percy demanded, his eyes narrowing at the Titan.

A smirk played at Kronos' lips. "Beacon Hills is an exclusion zone," he explained, leaning against his lacrosse stick. "Immortals can't get in here. It's the supernatural hotspot of the world. They're just drawn here. And it means that Iris-Messages won't send out of the city. Because Iris can't detect them. It's why I decided to hide here," he stepped closer to Percy. "So be careful, Jackson. Your father can't save your hide here."

"We can still send mail out," Percy said evenly. "You're not untouchable."

Kronos' mouth curled up into a smirk. "Neither are you," he said pointedly before brushing past Percy and re-joining Jackson and Danny.

"Are you ready for more, Kronos?" Danny asked, glancing towards Percy.

Kronos nodded. "Sure, Danny. Let's go."

"Kronos," Percy said, before they could start. He nodded over to where the boy from before - who had clutched his ears - was practising. "Who's that?"

Kronos scowled in the boy's direction. "Nobody."

Percy turned expectantly to the other two boys, but Jackson seemed just as irritated as Kronos. It was Danny that answered, rolling his eyes at the two other boys. "That's Scott McCall. He's just suddenly become good – really good – and they don't like him." He held his hand out to Percy. "I'm Danny."

Percy smiled. "Percy," he said, shaking Danny's hand.

"Jackson, Kronos," Danny said, "come on."

"Hey!" Coach yelled. "No slacking."

Kronos shook his head slightly. "Sorry, Coach," he called back.

Percy looked over at Annabeth, before returning his attention to Scott, watching as the younger boy scored.

* * *

 **This is just an idea that I had. Anyway, I've sort of planned out some key points throughout the seasons of Teen Wolf (one of my favourites will be the ending of season 3a and during season 4), and Kronos will change events as the seasons progress. At first he won't be a main character of the actual Teen Wolf story line, but that will change in season 2.**

 **I've actually nearly finished season 1 - 8 chapters are done so far - and chapter 9 is around the point where the episode _Formality_ begins. I'll wait to see what the response is to this before I go any further though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I know. I'm really bad at this. I said I'd wait but... I got reviews! Thank you, ShadowsClaw and Jaylene Olebar!**

 **ShadowsClaw: Yay! A new story from you! Admittedly, I know nothing about Teen Wolf - but I'd still read this. I love all your stories with Kronos... :P in this story, is it going to be like CbT where Percy and Kronos get together? And final question, which may make me sound stupid, why lacrosse and not water polo or something? / Nope. I have another pairing for Kronos in this, a character from Teen Wolf. Percy's with Annabeth in this. In Teen Wolf, the game of the area is sort of lacrosse. Dunno why, but it's definitely rough and definitely entertaining when things start heating up.**

 **Jaylene Olebar: Omgods! I'm surprised Kronos let's coach speak to him lIke that!**  
 **Can't wsit for more! / He's been in Beacon Hills for a year already - he's kinda used to it. Don't think you'll have to wait :).**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Kronos swore viciously as he flipped the drachma into the air. "Arke, show me my brother Koios," he growled out.

A screen of black mist formed in the air, revealing Koios and his consort (and sister) Phoebe. Koios raised an eyebrow when he saw Kronos, icy blue eyes gleaming a faint red from Tartarus around him. "Brother Kronos," the older Titan rumbled, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Koios was garbed in his gleaming armour, again an icy blue colour. Kronos ground his teeth. "I'm afraid I may need you here, brother. Perseus Jackson and his girlfriend are interfering."

"No hello? No good to see you?" Koios asked.

"Hello," Kronos said. "Good to see you. Now, I need your help."

"Always straight to the point," Phoebe sighed. "Alright. What do you need us for?"

"I'm assuming we're no longer needed here," Koios added, nodding to the dip in the ground in front of them.

"No," Kronos said. "I'd prefer back-up here. Once the demigods find out that I'm not that strong yet, they'll act. That, and questions are starting to be asked. Mist can only do so much."

"You want us to pose as your parents," Koios murmured.

Kronos nodded. "Yes. Will you be willing to do so?"

"Why not?" Koios said finally. "Should be something to do. Phoebe?" he asked, turning to look at his sister.

She shrugged. "Well, it beats just waiting here for something to happen."

Koios nodded in agreement as he turned back to Kronos. "We'll come," he promised as he stood. "Give us a few days to get out of this Pit. We'll back you up. Don't want you dying before we can get there though."

Kronos snorted. "Please, you have too little faith in me brother."

Koios raised an eyebrow. "Prove that, and I may have more faith in you. But despite being the King, you're still my little brother."

Kronos shook his head. Only his siblings were allowed to speak to him like that, if anyone else even tried then he'd not hesitate to beat some sense into them. He waved his hand through the screen of mist to disperse it.

Kronos stood from where he'd been sitting on a fallen tree, quickly scanning the forest around him. The sun had crept beneath the horizon while he'd been messaging his brother, and now everything had taken on an eerie look.

He scowled as started through the forest to the large house he'd bought when he first moved to Beacon Hills, nearly three years ago. He'd avoided questions about where his parents were with the Mist, but even the Mist had limits.

Kronos stilled when he sensed something watching him. His eyes narrowed and he turned to scan the forest around him. A low growl rippled through the area and glowing red eyes appeared. He could vaguely see the shape of the creature they belonged to, crouched low to the ground.

Kronos glared at the shape that slightly resembled a wolf. "Piss off, Lycaon," he snapped.

The werewolf – which Kronos knew because he'd ran into several of them before – snarled back at him, before launching itself towards him.

Kronos grabbed the dagger from where it was strapped against his calf as he rolled to the side. The alpha werewolf spun back around and barrelled into him. Kronos thrust the knife into its chest as he fell back underneath it.

He tried to shove it off, but what would have been simple at his full strength was now impossible. Then there was a sudden, sharp pain in his chest and he roared in anger and pain. The weight of the wolf disappeared and he was left lying there on the muddy ground.

Kronos propped himself up using his elbows and lifted his shirt. The clear marks of the bite slowly trickled ichor down his chest and into the rim of his pants.

He pushed himself up, tilting his head to the side as he heard the werewolf's howl echo around him. Kronos ground his teeth. Hopefully, his body would naturally fight off the bite. Or else he was in trouble.

He stumbled back to his house, pressing his hand against the bite in an attempt at stopping the bleeding.

Kronos grabbed the nectar he had stored in the bathroom before he took his shirt off and set about healing himself.

He poured a generous amount of nectar onto the bite and waited impatiently for it to heal, but the nectar just mixed with his ichor and trickled down his side. The bite didn't heal.

Kronos swore under his breath before grabbing the mortal healing supplies – he'd just have to hope it healed by itself. He cleaned the wound with the alcohol and stuck a gauze over it before leaving the bathroom.

So, apparently there weren't only demigods at Beacon Hills, but an alpha werewolf had decided to move into town. He tilted his head back and glared up at the ceiling – why was it always him? He'd come to Beacon County in an attempt at getting _away_ from Olympus and the gods… and then they end up coming right to him. He swore again and punched the wall. A little bit of peace was all he was asking for! Was that too much to ask?

At least Koios and Phoebe were coming to help. He figured he'd be needing it over the next few months.

Kronos went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife out of a cupboard, looking like any other normal kitchen knife, but it shimmered and lengthened in his grip until he was holding a gleaming sword that was over half his height. The four foot sword was made of two different metals – mortal steel and celestial bronze – for maximum impact.

The Titan tightened his grip on the hilt and made his way back outside into the forest, warily scanning the shadows for the werewolf, before he stopped in a clearing with a chipped wooden post for a practice dummy. He stretched, ensuring his injured chest wouldn't slow him down or pain him.

With the nearly full moon high above him, Kronos started battering at the wooden post, soon falling into a rhythm that was comforting to him. Although the moon high above shone down on him and he could feel himself changing already.

* * *

 **Yeah. It's gonna be Werewolf!Kronos. I've been thinking about this for a long time. Like... not Teen Wolf and Percy Jackson, but just Percy Jackson. The Titans as various different supernatural creatures... it's weird, but definitely entertaining. Especially considering their morals. But I just figure with Kronos' infamous anger... well, him being a werewolf would be pretty entertaining.**

 **As I said, I have 8 chapters finished. So... keep reviewing and maybe they'll be released quicker. (That was a hint, by the way.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaylene Olebar: Lol that is really good! Keep it up.**  
 **Can't wait for you to update your other stories!**  
 **Who bit him? Is Kronos gonna kill his alpha? / God, you're spoiling me :). Yeah, neither can I - chapter 2 of CbS is sort of getting somewhere. This takes place in season 1, so it's the Alpha werewolf in that season (not gonna name them for spoiler reasons).**

 **Guest: Shouldn't he be immune to such curse? If you put it in the Greek mythology the mortal lycaon was curse by the gods... and he was mortal.. so why did Kronos being infected? / He should, yeah. But because of (I would put the reason here, but it's explained in chapter 8, so you'll have to wait) so yeah, he can get infected. :p.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The next day, Kronos woke with a headache. He swore under his breath, turning around to glare out the window at the rising sun. He'd only slept for three hours, and his muscles were aching, not yet used to fighting again.

He fumbled for the reasonably expensive phone and turned it over as he sat up. And promptly vomited over the floor. The vomit was mixed with ichor, which was never good in his experience.

Kronos swore under his breath, his hand moving to press lightly against his side where he was bitten. Pain instantly exploded, causing stars to flash across his vision and him to stiffen, waiting for the pain to stop. He ground his teeth, realising that his body was trying to fight the infection and causing him more pain in the process.

The Titan stiffly stood up, the phone clutched in his hand, and made his way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He leant against the counter, the glass in his hand, and slowly took a sip. He felt vomit rising up his throat and turned his head to the sink, vomiting up a mix of ichor and a black fluid. Kronos wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and washed off the vomit before taking another sip.

He stood above the sink for several minutes before he deemed it safe enough to take another sip. As he lifted his head, he glanced into the small glass door of the cabinet and froze.

Glowing red eyes were staring at his back.

Kronos spun, launching himself towards his scythe-turned-dagger as the patio doors out the back of his house exploded, raining glass into him. His fingers touched the dagger's hilt before the beast slammed into him, knocking him into the counter.

He raised his arm over his face to protect it as he fell to the floor, and instantly felt razor-sharp teeth close around his leg. Kronos yelled and kicked the werewolf in the face, causing it to let go and recoil before fastening its teeth around his leg again.

Kronos closed his fist and punched it in the face, causing it to back away and crouch in the kitchen, growling at him.

"You've already bitten me," Kronos snarled, "go away. Before I kill you."

The werewolf let out a coughing laugh, obviously not believing his threat, before it turned and leapt out of the patio doors again, leaving Kronos sitting against the counter with ichor pooling around him.

Kronos scrambled for the phone which had fallen on the floor, punching in the number for Beacon Hills Police, despite knowing that they couldn't do anything to the werewolf. But he thought he'd better go along with what everyone had been saying – that the werewolf was a mountain lion or something similar. He wasn't about to stay there until Koios and Phoebe turned up in several days time.

He barely stumbled his way through the conversation, his vision starting to double up. And did he really have three legs?

He heard the ambulance sirens in the distance as the member of the police force kept speaking, obviously in an attempt at keeping him conscious, but the pool of ichor was rapidly spreading and he could feel dozens of little shards of glass sticking into his skin.

"Kronos?" the officer asked down the phone. "Can you tell me where you are injured? We have several units on route to you and an ambulance listening in. They would like to know what they can expect."

Kronos took several moments to mentally scan his various injuries. "It bit me in my chest and twice on my leg. And when it smashed through the doors it sprayed glass over everything. And my front door is open."

The sounds of the ambulance died out from outside, allowing Kronos to hear the police car sirens also approaching. He struggled to remain conscious, the police man's voice rapidly fading into a meaningless string of words. "Kronos? Kro… he's not… swering… can… hear…"

A faint voice called his name, and Kronos blearily lifted his head to see a blurred figure crouching in front of him. "Who…who're you?" he asked weakly as one section of his mind considered the strength of the Mist in Beacon Hills – he didn't want them seeing his ichor then deciding to experiment on him.

"I'm Sheriff Stilinski," the police officer said. "Can you stand?"

Kronos' eyes slipped shut, the ichor he was losing causing him to briefly lose consciousness, and when he woke back up the Sheriff was shouting for help. The sirens of the ambulance were off outside and the other police were searching the house for evidence and ensuring the mountain lion – werewolf – was gone.

He slipped into unconsciousness again, waking up as he was being carried to the ambulance. "Kronos," Stilinski said, "do you know where your parents are?"

Kronos was so out of it that he almost said they were dead, before he remembered the lie he'd been fabricating. "Th… they're… out of… the state," he managed weakly.

"Someone find the number of his parents and tell them what's happened," the Sheriff called to the other police.

"Oh my god, is that Kronos?" a voice asked incredulously.

"Stiles, get back in the car."

Kronos' hearing faded out again, almost immediately followed by his eyesight fuzzing so much that he didn't even know what he was looking at.

He felt the ambulance start up around him, the sirens screaming before he slipped unconscious for the last time.

* * *

 _"Good morning, students, this is your principal speaking. I'm sure you've all heard of the recent animal attack by now, and I'm been informed by the Sheriff that the victim was Kronos, a prominent member of the lacrosse team here. He has been taken to the hospital where he remains in critical condition. Despite this attack, lessons will continue as scheduled."_

"There's no way that can be true," Percy hissed to Annabeth as he took several books out of his locker. "Come on, he's _the_ Titan King, Annie."

"I don't think he can pull off something like this," Annabeth returned. "I'm sure he has his ways, but what would this achieve? There's nothing that will benefit him from this. He's stuck in hospital now, Percy."

"What if that's what he wanted?" Percy asked. "There are probably hundreds of people in that hospital, Wise Girl. And he can go supernova. That's not a very good combination."

"What, do you want to go visit him, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Huh, maybe," Percy said. "We can see if he's faking it then." He suddenly paused, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Hey, listen."

Annabeth frowned slightly, but remained quiet, listening intently for what Percy had heard.

"- you sure?"

"Yeah, Scott. When my dad bought him out of the house I literally thought he was dead. I've never seen so much blood before in my life."

"But was he bitten?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see where he was injured because of the blood. What if he was?"

"I think it depends if the wound heals or not," Scott said.

"What if it doesn't heal?"

"I don't know," Scott shrugged.

"And what if it does?"

Scott hesitated slightly. "I don't know."

"And… if he does turn?"

"I don't know, Stiles!" Scott exclaimed angrily. "Just… stop, alright? We'll figure something out."

"We should probably go see him later," Stiles continued, "just so we know if anything's happening."

"Probably," Scott agreed.

"Right just… don't get angry," Stiles said. "We'll meet at the hospital after school."

Scott nodded. "Sure. Don't get angry. That's fine."

Percy raised an eyebrow at Annabeth. "Hospital after school?" he asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Definitely."

Percy grinned and kissed her. "Great. See you in econ," he said, flashing her a thumbs up as he backed away down the hall to head to his first lesson.

"Uh, hey, Mrs. McCall?" Percy asked to woman on the desk. "We're friends of Kronos. We wanted to know if he's alright."

Melissa McCall smiled slightly. "Head down that hall," she said, pointing to a corridor. "You'll find him in the third room on the right."

Percy nodded. "Alright. Thanks," he said with a smile and made his way to the room she pointed out. He glanced at Annabeth, hesitating before he opened the door. "Are you ready?"

Annabeth took a deep breath before she nodded. "Yes."

Percy reached over and squeezed her hand. "It'll be fine. He's injured," he said as he opened the door. He shut it behind them with a quiet click.

Kronos was lying in the hospital bed, cuts which were visibly healing on his face and an IV.

"Kronos?" Percy asked tentatively.

The Titan groaned. "What do you want, Jackson? And Gaea be Great, what are you doing here?"

Percy shrugged. "Well, you're the resident Titan Lord and we figured you wouldn't be taken down by a mountain lion or whatever everyone's saying it was. So we wanted to know what's happening around here."

"Ask that little prick, McCall," Kronos ground out. "He knows _exactly_ what's going on."

"That doesn't answer the question," Annabeth pointed out.

Kronos huffed and shifted, moving so he was sitting up. "Beacon Hills is infested with werewolves," he said bluntly. "I was a fool last night and decided to go marching through the forest. Work it out."

"You got attacked – and bitten – by a werewolf," Percy said. "Can I see?"

"Unfortunately," Kronos ground out," it's already healing. And I'm stuck in here," he turned, his golden eyes boring into Percy's, "and what do you think everyone will think when I heal within a day?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. But did you say there are loads of _werewolves_ here?"

Kronos ignored him. "By any chance, have you seen my brother around yet?"

Percy stilled. "What?"

The door opened and Stiles and Scott entered the room, looking surprised to see Percy and Annabeth there. Kronos didn't look surprised in the slightest. "Scott. Stiles," he said coldly, "get out."

Stiles paused, looking unnerved by his gold eyes. "Uh… we just came to see if you were alright," he pointed at Percy and Annabeth. "And they're here."

"Unfortunately," Kronos said, "they're extended family. You're not, so _get out_."

"Okay," Stiles muttered, and he left, quickly followed by Scott.

Kronos shook his head. "Fools," he grumbled.

"Your brother?" Percy demanded. "Which one?"

"Koios," Kronos said, "and Phoebe. I sent a message to them last night. It's why I was in the forest."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

Kronos grimaced. "Because I'll be stuck here with you two until you decide to leave me alone. And I'm turning into a werewolf," he said bluntly, "and there are werewolf hunters here at Beacon. And I'm not all that fond of getting shot at."

"You want an alliance," Annabeth stated.

Kronos shrugged as much as he could while sitting down. "A truce. Cease-fire. Call it what you will. I simply don't want to get shot, and that will be easiest with having you two assist me."

The door opened again, but this time it was someone with a buzz cut and icy blue eyes, a strong build and Percy instantly realised who it was. "Koios," he said, which would make the woman who slipped into the room after him Phoebe.

The grandfather of Artemis and Apollo scowled at him. "Jackson."

"Koios," Kronos said gleefully. "Great to see you. Now get me out of here."

Koios raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly at his brother before a wry smile formed on his face. "Phoebe, what's in that IV?" he asked his sister.

Phoebe studied the IV for several seconds before she smiled and turned back to Koios. "Morphine."

Koios snorted. "Ah. So that's why he's acting weird."

"Weird?" Percy asked. "He said one sentence."

Koios nodded. "And he never says hello or something along those lines in his first sentence." He crouched by his brother, a smirk on his cold face. "He must have a lot of morphine in his system for it to be able to affect him," he remarked.

Phoebe smiled. "I'd enjoy it while we can," she added.

Kronos glared at them. "Just get me out of here before the mortals realise that I'm healing too quickly."

Koios nodded. "Phoebe, keep an eye on them," he said, jerking a finger in the direction of Percy and Annabeth. "I'll go find a nurse."

He left the room, and silence descended for several moments, until Percy spoke up. "So, you're Phoebe, right?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yes. And you're the half-breed who killed my little brother."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "He was trying to kill me first," he reminded her. "I definitely had good reasons. So are you one of the Titans that support Kronos?"

Kronos hissed slightly and shifted. "She's my sister, Jackson," he ground out through gritted teeth.

Phoebe sat down on the chair next to him. "Kronos, look at me," she murmured, turning his head towards her.

Kronos opened his eyes, which he'd shut while they had been speaking. Percy's breath caught in his throat when he saw the bright blue eyes which stared at Phoebe. Kronos saw Percy's expression and chuckled. "You thought I was lying?" he asked in amusement, blinking and his eyes returned to gold.

Phoebe pursed her lips. "We have to get you out before dark," she said. "Otherwise this will not be good."

"- take good care of him," Koios was saying as he opened the door, followed by Melissa. "I know how to deal with injuries from animals."

Melissa frowned slightly. "Usually, we have to keep someone in the hospital until they're able to at least walk."

"He is our son," Phoebe said smoothly. "We'd like him home with us."

Melissa nodded. "And I can understand that, I'm just not sure that you have everything you'll need at your house."

"Surely you could supply us," Koios stated. "Perhaps some antibiotics and morphine."

"Morphine will have to be prescribed, as will antibiotics," Melissa said. "We'll have to check up on him often, but I suppose it's possible for you to take him home." She made her way over to Kronos. "How are you feeling, Kronos?"

Kronos snorted. "Fine. Can I go home now?" Percy's voice twitched up slightly as he realised where Zeus' acting and drama had come from. Kronos was pulling out everything he could think of, from the pouty face to the whiny voice and eyes that looked like he was about to cry.

Melissa nodded. "Of course you can. I just need to look over a few things, and we'll have you out of here by five."

Koios sighed in fake relief. "Thank you."

Melissa smiled and nodded. "Just allow me to sort through a few things."

The two siblings of Kronos nodded as the mortal left the room. Koios turned to look at Percy. "What are you doing here at Beacon, Jackson?"

Percy shrugged. "Got a prophecy and found out that he was here," he nodded his head in Kronos' direction. "What about you?"

"Got a call from Kronos and decided to come and join him," Phoebe said, casting a brief glance at Kronos. "As for you," she turned to Kronos, "you need to take care of yourself better."

Kronos rolled his eyes and sat up, pausing slightly to look underneath the bandage on his chest before he answered. "It's healing."

"That's because you've been bitten thrice by a Tartarus-damned werewolf," Koios snapped. "Your anger will get you into a lot of troubles if you're also a werewolf."

Kronos sighed. "I'll be fine," he growled out, "I always am. What took you two so long?"

Koios tilted his head back. "Chaos be Great, Kronos, not all of us have powers over Time itself. We came as fast as we could, though we did speed up when we felt you getting hurt – bitten by a werewolf, it turns out."

"Alright," Kronos ground out. "I get it. Just stop."

Koios nodded. "Good."

"Okay," Melissa said as she entered the room. "Almost everything is sorted now. I just need you to sign a few things…" she trailed off as she handed Koios about one hundred pages of paper. "This is everything you'll need to know. If you want, I can go over a few things with you to-"

"That won't be necessary," Koios interrupted. "I'll just sign, and then we can leave."

Melissa pursed her lips. "I understand that you want him home, but we have to do this properly, or not at all."

Koios' eyes narrowed. "Or," he said, anger brimming in his voice, "I could sign and then we could just leave."

"I suppose that works too," Melissa relented. "Here," she handed Koios a pen. "Just sign at the end."

Koios stared at the pen for several moments before pushing down the top. He wordlessly signed the bottom and handed it back to Melissa. "Anything else?"

"There's wheelchair outside for him," she explained. "He'll have to use it until he's able to walk. Collect the antibiotics from the front desk, and he should be good to go."

"Finally," Kronos murmured. "Can someone get me off this drip now? It's making my head spin."

Melissa smiled and leaned over, carefully taking out the drip and making sure Kronos wouldn't bleed before she moved back and helped him up.

Percy and Annabeth moved out of their way, standing in the corner as Melissa and Koios helped Kronos to the wheelchair outside.

Phoebe murmured something in Koios' ear as she passed him, taking hold of the wheelchair.

Koios glanced back at Percy. "How did you two get here?"

"Uh… we cycled," Percy said, shooting a look at Annabeth. "We've not really got a car here yet."

"Great," Kronos said with a smirk, "we'll give you a lift back. Right, Koios?"

Koios nodded. "Sure. We can do that," he smiled in Percy's direction, a smile promising an absolutely terrifying ride.

"Thanks," Percy said, "but I think we're fine."

"Oh, I insist. Your bikes can easily fit in the back of the car."

"You bothered to come and visit me," Kronos said, still smirking. "As a token of my _immense_ gratitude."

"Hey, we came and visited you too," Stiles said as he sidled up to them. "Hi, Kronos' dad. Great to meet you," he held his hand out to Koios.

Koios grasped his hand, looking like he intended to crush it. "You been bothering my son?"

"What?" Scott asked. "Uh… no. We just wanted to know how he was healing."

Koios sighed, glancing back down at Kronos. "Shall I tell them?"

Kronos chuckled. "I can," he said, gesturing for Scott to come closer. Scott leant down over the wheelchair. "I know your secret," Kronos breathed, "and I'd be careful, kid, the Argents aren't the only Hunters in town now."

Scott's eyes widened and he looked up and Koios who just smiled. "Try not to get into any trouble, little wolf," Koios remarked.

Scott took several paces away from them, watching as they left the hospital.

* * *

 **If I get more reviews I'll update tomorrow. And my friend's gonna kill me for posting 3 chapters in one day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cara:** **I love this story so much! I love how your stories are original and just so fantastic! Keep updating please:) / Thanks :)**

 **Misty Azalea Fairy:** **Yes a new story! But I don't know much about the Teen Wolf fandom and now you got me intrigued. Welp time to waste my weekend looking up this fandom and I'll definitely be looking forward to more. / Teen Wolf is awesome.**

 **ShadowsClaw:** **Screw your friend. (not really...) Three chapters in one day is awesome! :D Looking forward to the next chapter! / Hahah. Thanks**

 **Jaylene Olebar:** **Damn update soon, Im out of ideas for all of myou stories at the moment / Ok :).**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

Kronos opened the back door of the house, the windows having been fixed during the day he was in hospital. He glared at Koios, his older brother just smiling as he nursed the beer in his hand – the mortal alcohol unable to affect him – and he tilted his head to the side. "Did you have fun?" Koios asked, studying Kronos' bedraggled and dripping appearance.

Kronos' glare darkened. "Yes," he spat, "if you call waking up in a cave 'fun'." He plopped himself down on the sofa, ignoring the squelching sound of his pants against the fabric. "You were supposed to stop me from wandering around, _brother._ "

Koios rolled his eyes. "Kronos, you jumped out through your open window. I assumed you'd be able to protect yourself. Was I wrong?"

"I was tied down to the bed," Kronos said slowly.

Koios tossed a length of rope at him, Kronos' hand snapping up and catching it with barely a thought. The rope had been cut apart.. "I think it's good that I didn't stop you," Koios said calmly.

Kronos stared at the rope, glancing up towards Koios before looking back down at the rope. He threw it back to his brother and studied his chest, before crouching and pulling up the legs of his trousers. "I've healed," he murmured. "Completely."

Koios nodded. "Yes," he said. "Now go get a shower," he ordered, and smirk forming on his face, "you have a deception to keep up. School starts in forty minutes. Get going."

Kronos' mouth twitched up and he nodded. "Mortal school is surprisingly entertaining," he mused.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Phoebe asked as she entered the room, the smell of pancakes wafting after her. "Everyone thinks he was attacked and nearly killed."

Kronos shrugged. "I can just say that the ichor – the blood – made it look worse than it was. A little Mist manipulation and they'll all believe me."

"You should still have some cuts and at least a single bruise," Phoebe insisted, twirling a kitchen knife between her fingers.

Kronos raised an eyebrow. "Is that pancakes?" he asked, the smell almost overpowering him as he stood there. "I'm hungry."

Koios chuckled. "Shower first. Maybe they'll still be hot when you finish. And maybe they'll not all be gone."

Kronos' eyes narrowed at him. "They're mine," he said firmly.

Koios leant towards him. "Then you'd better hurry up."

" _Mine_ ," Kronos snarled, clenching his fists at his side. Koios stared at his hands, stiff as he watched. Kronos frowned, looking down to see that ichor was dripping from his hands onto the wooden floor. He uncurled his fingers, watching as his nails changed back from the sharp claws they'd briefly become. He looked back up at Koios, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry," he grimaced.

Koios shook his head, his earlier playfulness gone. "Shower."

Kronos nodded. "Right," he agreed, glancing into the kitchen at the golden pancakes.

"I'll save some for you," Koios said. "Just… shower."

* * *

The bell ringing caused Kronos to swear under his breath, jerking slightly at the sudden loud sound. He leant his forehead against the locker, the coldness of the metal cooling him down slightly.

"Kronos?" Percy asked as he came up behind the Titan. "Are you alright?"

Kronos took several moments, breathing slowly to push down the irrational surge of anger. "Fine," he said curtly, finally turning around, but not leaving the locker. "What?"

"You know the… interrogation in the car yesterday?" Percy asked. "We were sort of wondering what Koios meant when he said that we didn't know what was really happening here."

Kronos shut his eyes. "An Alpha werewolf is terrorising the town," he said bluntly. "Be careful. Lock the windows and doors – not that that will do anything to stop the bastard – and don't walk through the forest. At all."

Annabeth sighed. "That's not what we meant. We were given a prophecy."

 _The supernatural Beacon in the West,  
where thousands are put to the test.  
To rise or fall by the change of Time,  
and raise the wolves to their prime.  
From yellow to red, and gold to blue,  
a Pack will arise within burning hues._

Kronos stared at Percy for several moments. "Right," he said finally. "Thanks for that. By Chaos, what do you expect me to do what that?"

"We were hoping you'd have an idea of what it's going on about," Annabeth said patiently.

Kronos shrugged. "I don't know. And I don't care." He pushed past them, making the two demigods stumble. "I have to get to class," he ground out, keeping his head down.

It didn't work. Percy's breath caught in his throat. "Kronos, your eyes just turned blue."

Kronos shut his eyes and shoved Percy's hand away from him. " _Don't touch me,_ " he snarled, gritting his teeth. He clenched his fists at his side, the pain slowly making him come back to his senses as he marched down the corridor.

 _"Annabeth,"_ Percy hissed, _"his eyes. Gold to blue."_

 _"I know,"_ Annabeth murmured back. _"But… the werewolves. A Pack will arise within burning hues."_

 _"Kronos part of a werewolf pack?"_ Percy asked incredulously. _"Yeah, that'll go well."_

Kronos growled under his breath and slammed open the door to the class, Coach Finstock pausing mid-lecture when he saw him. "Kronos?" he asked incredulously. "I thought you were in the hospital."

"I was." Kronos shrugged. "I got better."

"Great," Finstock said gleefully. "Lacrosse training tomorrow, kid."

"I just got out of the hospital, Coach," Kronos protested.

"Hey, Coach, maybe you should give him a few days," Jackson called. "He _was_ nearly killed two days ago."

Finstock pointed at Kronos. "Sit down. You're coming, or you'll have detention."

Kronos nodded dutifully, moving away from the door as Annabeth and Percy entered behind him. "I won't miss it, Coach," he promised. "Can't say I'll play." He dropped his pack down, sliding into the seat next to Jackson.

"Hey, you good?" Jackson asked, his voice low.

"Perfectly," Kronos grinned. "All good."

"Really?" Jackson asked with a frown.

Kronos turned his head slightly, knowing that Scott was listening in. "Definitely. I feel like I've got an entirely new perspective on life. Nothing like a near-death experience to change things."

* * *

 **Small chapter, I know.**

 **So, to give you all some idea of what the timings are for this, chapter 5 is episode 4 of season 1: _Magic Bullet,_ chapter 6 is episode 7 of season 1: _Night School._ Chapter 9 spans the duration of episode 11: _Formality._**

 **For those who haven't seen Teen Wolf, just look up what the characters look like. I'm not good with character descriptions, it just ends up like a list so I avoid it. You might want to find out what _Lydia Martin_ looks like though, since she'll be a very important part of the fanfic. **

**Next chapter: Kronos meets Derek Hale. Koios and Phoebe try to find out what a parent-teacher conference is, and Koios wants a car.**


	5. Chapter 5

**skoara: This story is amazing. I started reading your fics in January and have been wasting a lot of time reading and re-reading them. Now you've introduced me to Teen Wolf so I can spend more time not doing my homework xD. update soon / Teen Wolf is a really good think to waste your time on. And so is Lucifer.**

 **Cara: Your writing style is so good! / Thanks :)**

 **Colts12broncos18: This is very interesting so far! I like it. I was kind of sad when you said it isn't Kronos/Percy because you have made me love that pairing so so much! There are definitely not enough stories with that pairing, I wish other authors would write as good as you do about them too! That's okay that it's not Kronos/Percy though, I'm excited to read about who Kronos is paired with. I hope you are able to update this and CbS soon! :) / Yeah, Peronos is one of my favourite pairings, though I have a lot planned for Kronos' love life this story :).**

 **ShadowsClaw: I am seriously, seriously looking forward to Kronos' parent teacher conference. How old is Kronos supposed to be though, to have a parent teacher conference? / Season 1 of Teen Wolf takes place in the Sophomore year... so 15-16 (He's supposed to be 16). As for the parent-teacher conference, it won't be featured, because he won't be there.**

 **Jaylene Olebar: Sorry I didn't mean to express myself so demanding last night. I was tired. But hope you update soon / Eh, no worries. I don't mind.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5_**

"Hey, Kronos," Scott called, stopping just behind him.

Kronos groaned. "What?" he hissed, shoving his books into his pack with more force than necessary before he turns to glare at Scott.

"Hi," Stiles greeted, stopping on Kronos' other side. One of the mortals walking down the hall bumped into him and glared before moving on, leaving Stiles to frown after him.

"You've healed," Scott said, his eyes fervently looking Kronos over.

"Yes," Kronos drawled, "I have. Your point?"

"You say you come from a hunter family?" Scott pressed. "You know what that means, right?"

Kronos rolled his eyes as he shut his locker. "Yes. I got bitten by an Alpha. But, unlike the Argents, my family don't give a crap about becoming a werewolf."

"I can help you," Scott urged.

Kronos shot him a dull glare. "Sure. What makes you think I even need your help?"

"You could kill people!"

"Look, Kronos," Stiles said, "Scott's right. On the full moon you'll be out of control – you'll want to kill anything you can get your clawed hands on. Including us!"

"I want to kill you anyway," Kronos growled, his eyes narrowing at Scott and Stiles. "Just leave me alone."

"Kronos-"

"Hey, ass-wipes," Jackson called, making his way over. "Stop bothering him. You know he was nearly killed a few days ago."

Scott nodded. "Yeah. I know."

"We were just asking how he was," Stiles added quickly. "You know – since he got bitten."

" _Stiles_ ," Scott hissed.

"Sorry," Stiles muttered

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" Jackson demanded pointedly.

Kronos let out a sigh as he watched the two leave. "Thanks," he muttered, leaning on his locker as he watched Jackson put his folders and books in his own locker.

Jackson just shrugged. "Do you need a ride home?"

Kronos nodded. "Yes. Koios – my father, I mean – didn't let me drive in. Something about nearly dying making me unable to drive."

Jackson nodded. "Probably a good idea."

"It's not that bad."

"Dude, I've seen the pictures. Everyone has – and you looked like crap. I mean… even more so than usual."

Kronos snorted. "Thanks." His eyebrows abruptly furrowed and he inhaled sharply, an odd smell filtering through his nose.

"Where's Scott McCall?" A voice demanded from behind Kronos an instant later.

Jackson scowled at the man behind Kronos as he shut his locker, as the Titan turned to lift an eyebrow at the pale man behind him. "Why should I tell you?" Jackson asked.

"Because I asked you politely – and I only do that once."

Jackson snorted. "Okay, tough guy. How about… I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it… dianabol? HGH?"

The man lifted an eyebrow. "Steroids?" he asked flatly.

"No," Jackson sneered. "Girl scout cookies. What the _hell_ do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and… uh, whatever it is that you're selling… I'd probably stop sampling your merchandise. You look wrecked."

Kronos suddenly got a whiff of a sharp, metallic smell. His eyes followed a drop of blood that dropped onto the floor. His nose flared.

The man frowned at Kronos momentarily, before returning to look at Jackson. "I'll find him myself."

Jackson moved to grab the man's shoulder. "No. We're not done here!"

The man moved quickly, turning and grabbing Jackson's neck to slam him into the lockers.

A low growl bubbled from Kronos' throat, but before he could move, the man had moved his hand away, revealing sharp claws. The man narrowed his eyes at Kronos, before he turned and shot off. Kronos turned back to Jackson as the mortal stared at the blood on his fingers.

Kronos gingerly touched the back of his neck. "You're bleeding," he stated.

"Yes," Jackson winced. "I can see that." He frowned at the blood. "How's that possible?" he wondered.

Kronos' jaw tightened and he looked in the direction the man had disappeared in. "I'll be right back," he muttered, stalking after him. His heartbeat roared in his ears, and it took little effort to find the man – the smell coming from him was an odd mix of blood and something foul. There was something about the man that made a primal anger swell in his gut.

"Who are you?" Kronos growled as he stood in front of the man, finding himself wanting to punch him. Kronos fisted his hands at his side.

The man's eyes narrowed at him. "Derek Hale," he forced out. "And you're newly bitten. Where's Scott McCall?"

Hale. As far as Kronos knew, there was a house fire about six years ago, burning that house down to the ground. The entire family – except Derek Hale, Laura Hale and Peter Hale – were killed. Peter Hale barely survived, left with burns down his face and as a catatonic invalid in hospital. Nearly the whole family were werewolves.

Kronos growled at him. "How should I know?"

"His smell's on you," Derek snapped. "And your heartbeat just jumped." His eyes flickered down to Kronos' hands, and Kronos felt a sharp pain in his palms as claws dug into his skin.

Kronos stood, trembling in front of him, inhaling and exhaling as he struggled to bring himself under control. He shut his eyes, fully aware that they were probably glowing.

For some reason, Derek's eyes widened slightly when he saw Kronos' eyes, before Derek's suddenly flashed a bright blue and he groaned.

Above them, the bell for the end of school rang, jerking Kronos back and making him skitter away from the sudden ringing. Derek cringed at the sound.

Kronos took one more look back at Derek before he shoved his way through the crowd of mortals, grabbing his pack on the way to the exit.

Jackson raised his eyebrows at him. "Well?"

"Well what?" Kronos snapped, making sure his palms were covered by his sleeves.

Jackson just shook his head. "Nothing," he grumbled as Lydia stopped by them. "Just get in the car."

Kronos opened the door, slipping into the back of the Porsche as Lydia took shotgun.

"Back to your house?" Jackson asked as he pulled out.

Kronos hesitated briefly, considering how he'd snapped at his brother earlier over simple pancakes. "Actually, are you doing anything tonight?" Jackson and Lydia shared a look, causing Kronos to snort. "Right," he sighed. "Fine. I'll leave you two to it. Just take me home then."

Lydia frowned back at him. "It's not important," she said quickly, causing Jackson to raise an eyebrow. "What? It's not." Lydia turned to face him. "What's wrong?"

"No," Kronos sighed. "It's nothing. Don't worry."

From the driver's seat, Jackson grumbled and sounded the horn. "What the hell are those two ass-wipes doing?"

Kronos scowled when he saw that Stiles and Scott were holding up the queue. "Of course it's them," he muttered, sinking down slightly. Jackson sighed and beeped the horn again. Kronos flinched at the sound. "Look, just wait." Jackson just started repeatedly hitting the horn, until he stalked from the car. "Oh Chaos," Kronos groaned.

Eventually, Stiles moved his jeep out of the way and Jackson opened the door, slipping back into the driver's seat. "Your place?" he asked, looking at Kronos through the rear-view mirror.

Kronos nodded. "Yeah. Sure. I'll let you two get up to no good."

Lydia smiled back at him. "You're welcome to join us."

The Titan snorted. "Not a good idea," he said dryly. "I'll be fine without."

It was a twenty minute or so drive from the school to Kronos'.

"Kronos," Lydia said as he started walking up to the front door. He turned and lifted an eyebrow at her. "If you need to talk – I'm here."

"I'm good."

Koios opened the door before Kronos could even get his key out. "Fun day?"

"Fuck off," Kronos snapped.

Phoebe laughed. "That good?"

He dropped his pack onto the table. "Are there any pancakes left?"

Koios snorted. "Really, I wonder how you even survived a year without us, little brother."

"Did you know that it's parent-teacher conference on Monday?" Phoebe mused. "Or did you just so happen to forget?"

"Pancakes?" Kronos pressed.

"There's one in the fridge," Koios relented. "But what is this _parent-teacher conference_?"

"Teachers telling you how many detentions I get and how I'm doing," Kronos said as he tugged the fridge open. "You just sit there and pretend to care and promise that I'll do better."

Phoebe lifted an eyebrow, holding up a paper she'd just filched from his pack. "You can get better than 100%?"

Kronos glared at her over his shoulder as he shut the fridge, plate firmly in hand. "Shut up."

Koios snickered as he took the test. "You're actually doing this crap?"

Kronos just shrugged. "Consider it curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Koios remarked, gesturing towards Kronos. He frowned down at the test. "What the Chaos is this shit?"

Kronos snorted. "It's called econ." At the confused look on Koios' face, he elaborated. "Economics. You know – money – the dollar, drachma."

"Mortals learn about that?"

"Not about the drachma. About money." Kronos sighed. "Idiot."

Koios scowled at him. "I've been in Tartarus for five more years than you. I – unlike you," he waved the test paper in Kronos' face, "have not had time to learn about this." He paused. "Actually, will we have to buy one of those odd metal things?"

Kronos' eyebrows furrowed. "What?" Koios pointed out the window to Kronos' car. "Holy Chaos. It's called a car – an automobile – and not _one of those odd metal things_." Kronos hesitated. "And I'm not sure I trust you with one. Anyway, you'll have to take a test." Koios looked down at the test paper. "Not like that – it's a practical test." He waved their questions away. "Later. Give me a few hours and we'll talk properly." He shoved the pancake into his mouth and grabbed his pack, snatching the test paper off his brother.

"A few hours?" Phoebe asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Kronos shrugged. "Homework." Koios snorted. "Oh, shut up."

"Atlas has been saying you're here to get stronger, away from Olympus' eyes," Koios sneered after him. "Not to play mortal."

Kronos turned at the top of the stairs, glaring down at his older brother. "Don't take that tone with me," he warned. "You do not command me, _brother_. _I_ command _you_." His eyes narrowed sharply, briefly glowing bright blue. "So I suggest you weigh your words before opening your mouth."

Koios' expression tightened, before he inclined his head. "Very well," he conceded.

Kronos tossed his pack onto the bed, dropping down with a long sigh. He cautiously lifted up a hand, eyebrows furrowing intently as he summoned divine energy. The golden light – formerly an unbroken beam of blinding energy – sluggishly seeped between his fingers, moving horrifyingly slowly. He closed his fist, extinguishing the light, and looked up into the mirror in the room.

He'd been at Beacon Hills for three years, after clawing his way out through the Doors of Death when they were open during the war against his mother – Gaea – and his divine powers were still slow to respond, still weak after his death nearly four years ago.

With a long sigh, he dug his books out of his pack and set to work.

* * *

Kronos weaved his way through the students straight over to Jackson, uncaringly forcing his way through. "Heard what happened," he said promptly, glaring at a student who was watching Jackson.

"I think everyone has."

"Little place like this," Kronos mused. "Of course they have." He tilted his head to the side, leaning against the lockers. "So, other than being a witness to a murder, how was your weekend?"

Jackson scowled at him. "It wasn't a murder. I know that's what everyone's saying, but it wasn't. I know what I saw."

Kronos lifted an eyebrow. "Let me guess," he drawled, "you saw a demon wolf with red eyes."

Jackson's eyes widened slightly. "What-"

"Let's just say it has a habit of smashing windows," he said lowly. He gripped Jackson's shoulder. "Now come on. Harris will give us detention if we're late."

"As if you care about detention," Jackson snorted.

Kronos merely shrugged. "Well," he said as he lightly pushed Jackson in the direction of their Chemistry classroom. "I can pretend."

Harris put his hand on Jackson's shoulder once they'd sat down. "Jackson," he said lowly, "if you need to leave early for any reason, let me know."

"Everyone," Harris said loudly as he walked down the classroom, "start reading chapter nine… Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's Chemistry – not a colouring book."

Kronos snorted, letting his textbook drop onto the table with a thud. Jackson smiled faintly as he grabbed the thick book and opened it. "Where's your own, jackass?" Kronos growled under his breath.

Jackson merely shrugged. "I forgot it."

 _"Hey, Danny?"_ Stiles asked, leaning forwards towards Danny. Kronos tilted his head to the side slightly, eyes flickering over to the left to watch. _"Can I ask you a question?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Well, I'm going to anyway. Um… did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Can I ask you another question?"_ Stiles questioned.

 _"Answer's still no,"_ Danny sighed.

 _"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"_ Stiles asked.

Danny hesitated. _"He wouldn't tell me."_

 _"But he's your best friend."_ Danny just shrugged, so Stiles leant closer. _"One more question?"_

 _"What?"_ Danny snapped.

 _"Do you find me attractive?"_

Kronos' head jerked around so he could stare in astonishment at the human mortal, so he had a prime view of Danny's surprise, and then Stiles toppling forwards off his chair. Stilinski jumped back to his feet, looking around to see who was watching him, and paused when he saw Kronos' eyes on him.

As a Titan, Kronos had a minute ability at sensing emotions, and coupled with his emerging abilities as a werewolf, he was easily able to smell the nervousness coming from the boy.

Kronos grinned wickedly and returned to reading the textbook.

* * *

"So, this parent-teacher _thing_ ," Phoebe said as soon as Kronos entered, causing him to sigh and glare at her. "Oh, don't give me that look, little brother. What's expected from us?"

"It's literally what the name is," Kronos drawled. "What is so hard to comprehend? You just sit there and make sure you don't spill anything about Tartarus, us being siblings, or give anyone any idea that you've been living for millions of years. Just… be mortal. It's not really that hard." He sighed. "Now, I'll be going." He paused before reaching for a draw in the kitchen and grabbing a phone. "Look up how it works on the internet."

Koios hesitated. "What's the internet?"

"Oh Chaos," Kronos groaned. "Figure it out."

"But what's the internet!" Koios yelled after him.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Night School episode. Kronos meets the Alpha werewolf who bit him face-to-face. The school becomes a crime scene. Kronos gets the first taste of his new werewolfness. Kronos meets Scott's boss.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pernos Forever: Is it Kronos/Percy pairing? Please say it is! / It isn't. But it's still gonna be a good pairing for him... I think so anyway.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Kronos watched as a golden trail of light twisted up his arm, warming him and making him smile faintly. With a flick of a finger he made it shoot off him and into the wall, but it merely blackened the paint.

His smile dropped, eyes narrowing angrily. Usually, that would make the wall erupt into flames.

The phone on his bed suddenly buzzed.

Kronos picked it up, his eyes narrowing further at the text.

 _Meet us at the school?_

Jackson. Kronos sighed and quickly shot a text back. _I'm busy._

 _It's important._

Kronos glanced at his homework. _Fine._

He grabbed a jacket before poking his head around the wall. "Hey, Koios, I'm going out."

Koios waved him away, not caring in the slightest.

Kronos snorted, before he slipped out the door, making his way to the black Ferrari 458. Kronos had means to get money, and he wasn't about to not use it just to blend in. He enjoyed luxury after a millennia in Tartarus.

Kronos frowned once he pulled into the school parking lot, eyes narrowing at the sight of Stiles' jeep, the hood bent. Jackson's Porsche was pulled up alongside the jeep, and Kronos caught sight of the claw marks on the hood of the jeep.

His jaw tightened, and he dug into the pocket for his phone, firing off a quick text. _Where are you?_ He knew that Jackson and Lydia were going on a double date with Scott and Allison, so why were they here?

 _What?_ Came the response back after several seconds.

 _I'm outside._ Kronos paused, his nose flaring as he caught an odd smell, something which seemed – oddly enough – to make him relax slightly, but he was sure he'd not smelt it before.

His phone suddenly buzzed, alerting him to Jackson calling him. He'd not put it to his ear when Jackson started, but could still clearly hear him. _"What do you mean you're_ outside _?"_ Jackson demanded.

Kronos sighed heavily. "You told me to come here, Jackson."

 _"Kronos, I haven't texted you since yesterday."_

Kronos stilled. "Then who did?"

 _"Is that Kronos?"_ He heard Stiles exclaim.

 _"Yes,"_ Jackson snarled back, _"he says he's outside. But I never told him to come here."_

 _"Crap,"_ Stiles choked out.

 _"Kronos,"_ Scott's voice said hurriedly, _"you need to leave – now."_

 _"And get help while you're at it,"_ Allison added. _"Get to the Police Station."_

 _"They know about prank calls from the school,"_ Stiles said. _"It won't work."_

"What's going on?" Kronos demanded down the phone, his tone rising with his anger. In the sudden silence that followed, he heard the quiet thud of something hitting the ground behind him. The smell from earlier instantly returned, and Kronos turned around to meet two crimson eyes across the parking lot.

The very same eyes which he'd seen seconds before that damned werewolf had bitten him.

 _"Kronos?"_ He heard Jackson ask.

 _"Hey, you still there?"_ Stiles demanded.

He just stared at the Alpha werewolf, and the Alpha stared back at him. "Yeah," he forced out, "I'm still here. What did you say you were running from again?"

 _"We didn't,"_ Scott said, his tone suddenly tight. _"Kronos…"_

"You really should have told me before you started a conversation _in the middle of the parking lot with me_! In _plain sight_ ," Kronos growled down the phone, the Alpha across from him echoing the sound as he lowered himself down. "The school – is it unlocked?"

 _"The entrances and exits are blocked,_ " Lydia said. _"We can't get out."_

"Yeah, and I can't get in," Kronos snapped. "Shit." The Alpha suddenly snarled loudly, the sound making him grit his teeth as he felt something – felt a burning heat in his gut. He struggled to summon divine energy to him, forcing it out of his skin, but absolutely nothing happened. So, Kronos did something that he'd very rarely done before; he turned and ran.

Kronos heard the Alpha pounding after him, claws scraping against the ground and an almost constant snarling coming from his mouth. The entrances may be blocked, but the windows certainly weren't. Kronos weaved around until he found a possible entrance, and he turned away from the window before throwing himself at it, protecting his face as he smashed through the glass.

He scrambled to his feet and ran out of the classroom, hearing glass smash behind him as the Alpha followed him in.

 _"Run!"_ He heard Lydia scream down the phone.

"No," he snarled, "I'll just stand here and let myself be taken down. What the _fuck_ do you think I'm doing? Where are you?"

" _Cafeteria,"_ Scott said quickly.

It took several long minutes to run to the cafeteria, but he was soon pounding on the door. He heard sudden movement the other side, then the door was opened and he was pulled inside by Lydia. Scott and Jackson shut it behind him and set up chairs, pushing a dispenser over to it as Kronos stopped the phone call and dropped down leaning against a table's leg, breathing heavily.

Lydia and Allison were quickly there, scanning him over for any injury. But Kronos' cuts from the glass had healed as he'd ran, so he looked remarkably unscathed.

Kronos' heart was beating like a drum, and to looks that Scott was giving him let him know that the mortal could hear it too. Kronos inhaled deeply. "So, would someone tell me what's going on?"

Instead, the door rattled as something rammed into it from the other side. Kronos groaned and forced himself to his feet.

"We're at the school," Stiles said to the phone he held to his ear. "Dad, we're at the school."

"Oh God," Lydia choked out, "oh my God."

"The kitchen," Stiles said hurriedly, "the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"Which only goes up!" Scott exclaimed.

"Up is better than here."

The door rattled, and Kronos backed up slightly, desperately wishing he'd had the foresight to bring Backbiter with him. "Go," he muttered, "go!" They turned and ran, but at the door Kronos glanced back in time to see the Alpha's wolfish face, peering through the glass straight at him.

He shut the door behind him, hoping to delay the Alpha – even if it was only for a second – as the others ran for the stairwell. Stiles held the door open for him, Kronos grabbing his shirt and pulling him through.

Stiles yelped as he was pulled forwards.

They surged up the stairwell, emerging out onto the second floor as Scott ran for the closest door.

Kronos followed Lydia as she opened a different door, and the others all piled in behind them. Scott scanned the room for something to block the door with and grabbed the closest chair, shoving it underneath the door handle.

Kronos shook his head slightly. "That's useless," he hissed.

Kronos stilled as he heard footsteps, Allison inhaling sharply as the Alpha stalked by outside. Once the Alpha was gone, the Titan lowered himself to lean down against a desk, trying desperately to calm himself.

"Kronos, did you bring your car?" Scott asked.

Kronos fisted his hands, finding himself glaring furiously at Scott. "Yes," he snarled out. "But if it weren't for _you_ I wouldn't be stuck here in the first place"

Scott's eyes widened. "How's this my fault?"

"You're the one who sent that text to Allison!" Jackson hissed angrily, swiftly backing Kronos up. "All of this? It's all your fault."

"It's yours too," Kronos snapped. "You're the one who told me to come here."

"I haven't texted you today," Jackson shot back.

"Then who did?" Kronos roared, the sound echoing around them.

Stiles' eyes widened. "Whoa, okay," he said, quickly stepping between Kronos and Jackson. Kronos' nose flared, smelling how nervous the mortal was. Stiles' jaw tightened. "Okay, just calm down. Kronos – just calm down."

Kronos ground his teeth, finding himself glaring at Stiles. Scott shoved his way between him. "Look – we all need to calm down. Someone else sent the texts to get us all here. Jackson, how many can fit in your car?"

"Five, if someone sits on someone's lap," Jackson answered.

"Five?" Allison demanded. "I barely fit in the back!"

Kronos inhaled deeply. "I can take someone. That makes it four for Jackson." His hands were still fisted tightly.

"It doesn't matter," Stiles said. "There's no way of getting out without drawing attention."

"What about this?" Scott asked, making his way to another door. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape and be at the parking lot in like seconds."

"That's a deadbolt," Stiles said.

"The janitor has a key," Scott muttered.

"You mean his body has it," Stiles hissed.

Kronos' eyebrows furrowed. "The janitor's dead," he echoed.

"Yeah," Jackson said flatly. "Derek killed him."

"Derek Hale?" Kronos echoed, frowning as he remembered the werewolf who'd been looking for Scott five days before.

"I can get it," Scott said, his voice too low for the others to hear. "I can find him by scent – by blood."

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?"

"I'm getting the key," Scott decided.

"Are you serious?" Allison demanded.

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we're going to get out of here."

"You can't go out there unarmed!"

Scott grabbed the pointer from beside the chalkboard, looking around at them. Kronos snorted. "Oh, you've got to be joking."

"Well, it's better than nothing."

"There's got to be something else," Stiles pressed.

"There is," Lydia said, her eyes on the chemicals in a cupboard.

"What? What are we going to do – throw acid on him?" Stiles demanded incredulously.

"No. Make a firebomb. In there is everything we need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Self-igniting-"

"Molotov cocktail," Kronos finished for Stiles, stepping over from the desk.

"What?" Lydia defended at their expressions. "I've read it somewhere."

"Well, we don't have a key for that either," Stiles muttered.

Kronos looked pointedly at Jackson – who was the closest to the cupboard – and he sighed before thrusting his elbow into the glass.

As Lydia grabbed the chemicals they needed, Kronos hunted down flasks.

He grinned at Lydia as he pushed them over to her. "My kind of woman," he praised under his voice.

Lydia smiled faintly as she started measuring the chemicals out.

"Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid," Lydia ordered after adding several different chemicals to a flask.

Jackson grabbed a bottle and handed to her, watching as she poured it in. Lydia forced a bung into the neck of the flask and handed it to Scott.

"No," Allison said suddenly. "No – this is insane. You cannot do this. You cannot go out there."

"I can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages!"

"You could _die_ ," Allison pressed. "Don't you get that? He's killed _three_ people." Kronos snorted at the utter horror in her voice.

"And we're next," Scott retorted. "Somebody has to do something."

"Scott – just – stop. Do you remember? Do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell?" Scott nodded slightly. "So do you. You're a horrible liar – and you've been lying all night. Just – please. Please, don't go. Don't leave us. _Please_ ," she pleaded, crying slightly. It made Kronos uncomfortable and he looked away, his eyes landing on Lydia.

Then Scott turned away from Allison. "Lock it behind me," he said to Stiles. Allison pulled him back and kissed him on the lips.

"Scott," Kronos said, his voice low, "I'll go with you."

Scott hesitated, before he shook his head. "No. I'll be fine." He quickly opened the door and left, Kronos moving forwards to lock it behind him.

"You're right," Kronos said to Allison. "He is a horrible liar." He heard Scott moving off through the corridor and settled himself down on a chair, inhaling deeply as he listened.

After several long minutes of Allison crying, Jackson moved over to her and sat next to her.

"I don't get this," Allison sobbed. "I don't get why he's out there – why he left us and I can't – I can't stop my hands from shaking."

Jackson took her hands in his, causing Lydia's eyes to narrow at the back of his head. "It's okay," he soothed. "It's okay. It's going to be okay." Kronos rolled his eyes, but Allison nodded slightly.

"Okay," she echoed.

"Jackson," Lydia said suddenly, her eyes on the workbench where the acids stood. "You handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid – it won't ignite if it's not."

"I handed you what you asked for, didn't I?" He asked shortly.

"Yeah," Lydia murmured, looking completely unsure. "Yeah, I'm sure you did."

Kronos looked over at the sulfuric acid, his eyes widening slightly when he saw that it was nearly full still.

"Jackson-" he started.

"Look, I handed her the sulfuric acid," Jackson snapped.

Kronos opened his mouth to snap back at him, when a loud howl suddenly echoed around the school. Jackson gasped out, his hand moving to the back of his neck where Derek Hale had scratched him, and the others moved to cover their ears as he cried out.

Kronos groaned, his hands clasped over his ears, and found himself toppling forwards. He inhaled deeply, struggling against the primal burning that festered in his gut. His next sound – an agonised scream – caught Stiles' attention.

Stiles quickly scrambled to his side. "Crap," he gasped out. "Kronos – what – what's wrong?" The Titan was merely breathing deeply, his hands pressed against the side of his head as he writhed on the floor. He felt something change slightly from Stiles' scent, the anxiety abruptly spiking. "Shit, is it the howl?" He moved to block Kronos from the view of the others. "Just breathe," he advised. "It's linked to your hearth rate. The faster it gets, the angrier you get, so you shift. Just breathe – slow your hearth rate," he continued under his breath, hesitantly putting a hand on Kronos' shoulder, but taking it off at the low growl that Kronos made. " _Breathe_ , Kronos."

Kronos bit down on his tongue to stop himself from growling, and only realised after that his canines had grown to sharp points. There was _something_ clawing its way to the surface, primal anger and animalistic instincts fighting to make themselves known.

"What's wrong with him?" He heard Lydia demand.

"Stay back!" Stiles shouted at them. "Just – don't move a muscle. Please."

"But he's in pain!" Lydia exclaims.

Kronos wrestled his heart rate down and took several more deep breaths. "I'm fine," he gasped out. "I'm fine," he repeated.

"That was _not_ fine," Lydia snapped back. "What the hell was that?"

"I – I have sensitive ears," Kronos said, his tone tight as he forced himself to his feet, eyes tightly shut. He took a deep breath and opened them, glancing at Stiles who nodded slightly at him to tell him they weren't glowing. "I'm fine."

"Jackson, what's that on your neck?" Stiles demanded.

"I said I'm fine."

"Oh, it's been there for days – he won't tell me what happened," Lydia said.

"As if you actually care," Jackson hissed.

Kronos' head tilted to the side as he heard deep breathing – panting – from outside the room. He slowly turned to face the door, his narrowing. Stiles saw where his attention was suddenly focused and frowned. Then Kronos heard a key turn in the lock, and he straightened up completely.

"Look, can we not argue now?" Stiles demanded.

"Where's Scott?" Allison asked. "He should be back by now."

The click from the lock was loud enough for everyone to heard, and Allison spun around. "Scott!" She gasped out. "Scott!" She cried, running to the door.

"What's he doing?" Lydia demanded.

Allison pounded on the door. "Scott!"

"Stop!" Kronos barked.

"What?" Allison asked sharply.

"Do you hear that?" Lydia asked. They were completely silent, until everyone heard the sound of a police siren approaching. "Listen."

They ran to the window to watch as the car stopped in the parking lot, but Kronos watched the door, knowing that Scott was still on the other side.

* * *

Kronos hung out of the way, watching as the police did their job.

When he saw Scott and Stiles emerge from the school with the Sheriff he made his way over to them, but they soon went to the EMT van, so he followed them.

"- from what they tell me I'm alive because of you," the man being checked said. "I think I owe you a raise." His eyes then fell on Kronos. "Ah, and you too it seems. You must be Kronos," he said, holding out his hand for Kronos to shake. "I'm Dr. Deaton. A veterinarian."

"Nice to meet you," Kronos said tiredly.

Scott and Stiles backed up when Stiles' dad scolded them for distracting the EMT.

"So…" Stiles trailed off, looking Kronos over. "Back in there – after the howl… you started to shift."

Kronos instantly shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Dude, I saw you. Yeah – you did."

Kronos just snorted. "It's not been a full moon yet," he said simply. "I guess… that's why I didn't completely. Not had the first shift yet. Lucky for you," he directed towards Stiles.

Stiles nodded slightly. "Yeah, probably."

Scott shoved his hands into his pockets. "No more lies, Kronos: you got bitten. You're a werewolf."

Kronos nodded. "Yes."

Scoot let out a deep breath at that, and he nodded back at Kronos. "Okay." He looked over Kronos' shoulder. "Allison!" And the teen wolf shot off after her.

"What happened with Jackson?" Stiles asked.

Kronos shrugged slightly. "Derek Hale happened. It's just a scratch anyway."

Stiles slowly nodded. "Right. Uh… how're you getting home? My dad could give you a lift?"

Kronos looked pointedly towards his Ferrari. "I have a car, Stilinski." Stiles nodded again. "We done here?"

"Yeah, totally," Stiles nodded.

Kronos rolled his eyes and unlocked his car, making his way towards the black automobile.

* * *

 **This was fun to write. So, update on where the chapters stand: 11 is nearly finished, which is the end of season 1.**

 **Next chapter: Kronos has his first full moon. The Argents suspect a werewolf.**


	7. Chapter 7

**thelifeandtimes (chapter 1): Stupid idea / Well, at least I have an idea. You don't have any, it seems, since you've got no stories up.**

 **Jaylene Olebar: Lol can't wait until your updates!**  
 **Most of my fav updates make my day! / Thanks :)**

 **Jaylene Olebar (chapter 5): Well done! Love how the other Titans don't know technology yet / Haha they'll figure it out eventually.**

 **rhaella13: Is Kronos going to be paired with Lydia? / ... maybe.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" Koios' obnoxious voice ordered.

Kronos merely groaned and curled up tighter. "Do I have to?"

"I humoured you yesterday, little brother. But you've got school today."

"I don't if I don't want to," Kronos retorted.

"Yeah, you sort of do," Koios said, moving closer to tug the covers off Kronos. "Come on. Up. Phoebe's making pancakes."

Kronos jerked up, shooting towards the door, but Koios blocked his path and pointed towards the bathroom. "Shower first. You smell like you had a wet dream."

Kronos glared at his brother, grumbling under his breath. "I _did not_ have a wet dream. That is _beneath_ me."

Koios just lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not moving. Shower."

Kronos sagged. "But tonight's the full moon," he whined. "Can't I stay at home?"

Koios just crossed his arms. "No."

Kronos sneered at him. "You're supposed to let me do what I want."

"That's not what a parent does."

"But you're not my parent – you're pretending to be them."

"Exactly my point, little brother." Koios grinned. "You've got to leave for school in thirty minutes, and we all know how long you take in the shower. Besides," he added, nodding towards the pile of information about werewolves, "you're more than prepared."

Kronos just sighed and nodded. "Alright. Fine."

Koios waited until the water started running before he turned and went back downstairs.

Phoebe peered over at her consort. "And?" She prompted.

"It's too early," Koios muttered.

She pressed her lips together. "There have never been any immortals becoming a werewolf before. We don't know what to expect, no matter how much information he finds."

"It shouldn't even be possible," Koios murmured to her. "Immortal ichor fights off any infections, no matter which they are. Even Alpha werewolf bites." He shook his head. "I've been asking around, and no one knows how."

"Maybe it's not the werewolf that did it," Phoebe mused. "Perhaps it's something wrong with our brother. You've seen how weak he is now."

Koios pressed his lips together. "I hope that's not the reason," he muttered.

* * *

Kronos' head jerked up when Finstock blew the whistle. Percy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright, geniuses. Listen up. Due to the recent pink-eye epidemic – thank you, Greenburg – the following people have made first line on a probationary basis – emphasis on the word _probationary_. Rodriquez, welcome to first line. Taylor. And, uh – oh for the love of crap. I can't read my own writing," Coach sighed. "What is that? An _S?_ No, that's a _B!_ Definitely a _B_. Uh… Rodriquez, Taylor, and Bilinski." Stiles leapt up, whooping, and Kronos rolled his eyes. "Bilinski!"

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

"Yes, sir," Stiles said as Kronos snickered.

" _Stiles_ ," Scott murmured.

" _It's Biles. Call me Biles or I swear to God I'll kill you."_

"Now then. From here on out, immediately, we're switching to Co-Captains. Congratulations, McCall."

"What?" Jackson demanded.

"What do you mean, _what_? Jackson, this takes nothing away from you. This is about combining separate strengths into one unit! This is about taking your unit, and his unit – we'll make them one big unit. McCall, it's you and Jackson now. Everybody else – asses on the field. Asses on the field!""

Kronos glanced back at Jackson to see him glaring at Scott.

He slipped out with Scott and Stiles, to find them arguing. Kronos sighed. "Have fun with your sexual desire and passion," he drawled.

Stiles laughed. "Yeah?" He demanded. "As if you can't smell it!"

Kronos turned back to face him, grinning. "Biles, the only thing I can smell is your desperation. It's clogging up everything else."

"Very funny," Stiles yelled after him.

Kronos nodded to Lydia. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Lydia smiled. "You look ready to play."

Kronos grinned. "More than ready," he murmured.

"Okay," Percy said, jogging up to Kronos. "Since when were you, Scott and Stiles friends?"

Kronos shrugged. "We're not."

Percy scoffed. "That was friendly banter, Kronos."

"That was me making fun of him," Kronos shot back. "And telling him the truth. He _reeks_ of desperation." He scanned Percy over and his nose flared. "And you reek of salt."

* * *

"Do they have to be here?" Kronos demanded, glaring at Percy and Annabeth.

Koios crossed his arms. "Yes, because otherwise they're going to _kill you_ when they find you running around the forest naked."

"It won't _be_ naked," Kronos snapped. "I'll be clothed, asshole."

"And how do you know you won't run into the Argents?" Koios demanded. "If they see you – and you'll be a werewolf – _they_ _will kill you_."

Kronos bared his teeth at Koios. "I've had people trying to kill me before. They've never succeeded."

"You've never been an animalistic werewolf before," Phoebe said softly. "Please, Kronos."

Kronos bristled. "Get rid of them," he snapped, jerking his head towards Percy and Annabeth.

Koios ground his teeth together. " _No_."

The younger Titan growled, stepping towards Koios. " _Yes_ ," he hissed. "I am the _King_ – your Lord – and you _will obey_."

"We're running out of time," Phoebe said sharply as she spotted the beam of moonlight creeping closer to them.

Koios sighed. "Look, at least see what I've bothered to do to keep you from drawing attention."

Kronos' eyes narrowed, before he nodded slightly. "Fine."

Koios nodded. "Fine," he echoed, making his way towards the door which led down into the basement. "After you."

Kronos slipped down in front of Koios, stalking down the stairs with obvious annoyance.

At the bottom, Koios flicked on the lights to reveal the chains over the floor.

Kronos stopped, turning to glare at his brother. "I'm not a dog, Koios," he snarled.

Koios ignored him, nodding to the window. "That will let moonlight in so you can still change, still feel the moon, but you won't be getting out of this room."

Kronos sneered at him, before he moved to go back up the stairs. "Forget it."

Koios grabbed his arm, easily throwing his brother across the basement. Kronos grunted as he landed, growling furiously when he rose to his feet. His eyes flickered blue as he bared his teeth.

Koios straightened up, glancing at Phoebe, and he grabbed Kronos' hand to stop the punch in its tracks. He held Kronos' wrists together behind his back and Phoebe darted in with the duct tape, tying their brother's wrists together.

Kronos roared, snarling as he strained against the tape, but the chain was swiftly looped around his wrists over the tape. Percy's eyes widened as a wave of power rippled from Koios' hands, slamming Kronos back and pulling the chain taught. The Titan closed a fist and another chain closed around Kronos' neck.

"Will that keep him?" Annabeth asked.

"It should," Koios said flatly, his eyes narrowing slightly. "They're laced with celestial bronze for added strength."

"Koios," Kronos groaned, "please. You promised you wouldn't do this."

Koios instantly shook his head. "No, I promised that I'd keep you safe. That's why we're here. There are werewolf hunters out there trying to take advantage of the full moon. You're not going anywhere but this room."

"Koios," Phoebe said gently, her eyes on the line which marked the moonlight as it slowly creeped closer to Kronos.

Kronos' eyes widened as he saw the moonlight. "Koios," he gasped out, " _please_." Koios turned, blocking out his little brother's pleads. "Koios!" Kronos yelled. " _I hate you!"_ He roared.

Koios shut the door behind the four of them, locking it with several locks.

Percy glanced at Annabeth. "So… how will this work?"

Koios moved to the alcohol rack in the kitchen and opened a bottle of Scotch. "Want some?"

Phoebe was the only one who nodded. "How this works is that when the moonlight hits him he'll start to scream and he won't stop until he shifts completely. At that point we have to hope the chains can hold him for the duration of the night."

"We drink until we won't remember this night," Koios added, handing Phoebe a glass.

"And if he gets out?" Annabeth pressed.

"He won't," Koios said flatly, his eyes narrowing slightly at the demigods. "And if he does, then he'll tear into those whom he despises first."

Percy frowned. "And then-" he cut himself off as an agonised scream echoed from the basement.

Koios tossed back the Scotch and poured himself another generous glass.

Percy winced at the pained screams coming from beneath them. "On second thought," he said, "I'll take some."

Koios tossed him a bottle.

After several long minutes of almost endless screaming, Kronos suddenly fell silent. Koios shut his eyes as a new sound tore through the air – a loud howl which seemed to make the windows shake.

* * *

In the morning, once the sun had risen, the four returned to the basement to find Kronos curled up in the corner, his wrists still bound behind him though covered in ichor. The chains were a tangled mess on the floor, and golden blood was splattered around.

Koios slowly made his way through the mess, crouching down beside his brother. "Kronos?" He hesitated slightly. "You've got school in an hour."

Percy winced. "Ah, that's not good."

"Call in sick," Phoebe ordered. "He's not going, not after last night."

Koios nudged his brother, but Kronos only curled up tighter. "Hey, come on. Don't do this," he pressed, carefully untying Kronos' wrists and wincing when he saw the ichor from where Kronos had strained to break free. He carefully eased off the duct tape, watching as Kronos' wrists healed almost instantly.

"Kronos," he murmured, taking the chain off from his neck. "Look at me." Kronos slowly uncurled, turning to Koios, though he kept his eyes lowered. "Look at me, little brother."

Kronos inhaled deeply, before he opened his eyes, and bright blue stared back at Koios. He blinked, and the blue faded.

Koios helped Kronos to his feet, noting the stains of ichor on his clothes, the fabric soaked through at Kronos' back. "Shower," he ordered. "I'll call in sick for you." He watched as Kronos trudged up the stairs, his head down.

Kronos hesitated and looked back down at them. "I'm sorry for what I said," he forced out. "I don't hate you."

"I know."

"Shower," Phoebe ordered. "I'll make pancakes for you."

Koios started cleaning up, Percy and Annabeth quickly following his lead. Koios glared at nothing as he shut the window.

After over ten minutes, the basement was cleaned of ichor – even with Percy controlling water from the sink.

When Kronos entered the kitchen, he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers as he shot straight for the pancakes.

"How are you feeling?" Koios tentatively asked, blue eyes cold yet worried.

Kronos shrugged. "Tired," he said quietly.

"I've called in sick," Phoebe stated. "But you two will have to go," she said to Percy and Annabeth. "And don't expect this to happen again."

Percy eyed the pancakes. "Can I have one on the go?"

Phoebe sighed. "If you can get it off Kronos."

Kronos' eyes narrowed at Percy, flashing a brilliant blue and Percy shook his head. "Uh, actually, on second thought I think I'll pass."

* * *

Kronos flinched when the mutters from the students reached his ears. It was distracting, hearing everything from everyone around him. He busied himself with his locker, grabbing some of his textbooks which he would need.

 _"Are you breaking up with me?"_ He heard, causing his head to jerk up.

 _"Dumping, actually,"_ Jackson said. _"I'm dumping you."_

 _"Dumped – by the_ Co-Captain _of the lacrosse team. I wonder how many_ minutes _it'll take me to get over that. Seconds, actually! Seconds!"_

Kronos ground his teeth, grabbing his pack and shutting his locker. He easily found Lydia in the almost-emptied corridor. "Hey," he said grabbing her arm.

Lydia wildly turned around. "Kronos?" She gasped out.

Kronos winced. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Lydia shook her head. "No, its fine," she said, her voice shaking slightly. "I'm fine."

Kronos lifted an eyebrow. "You don't look it." He scanned her over, smirking faintly. "Well, I take that back. But _something's_ wrong." He expectantly tilted his head to the side. "What did he do?" Jackson was – supposedly – Kronos' friend, but Kronos would always prefer a pretty mortal female over a jackass male.

Lydia thrust her phone at him in response, and Kronos looked down at the text that Jackson had sent her. _Please return my house keys at the earliest convenience as we are no longer dating._

His eyes narrowed at the phone, and he almost crushed it in his hand.

"Kronos," Lydia said, holding her hand out for the phone.

Kronos stiffly handed it back to her. "What's with the sudden dumping?"

Lydia's lower lip trembled slightly. "I don't know," she said, sounding absolutely baffled.

"Well, I suppose this means I'll have to get in his way tonight at lacrosse," Kronos decided.

Lydia smiled faintly. "Really?"

"Of course," he grinned, tempted to add _anything for a pretty lady_ before he remembered just what the last pretty lady he'd been with had done. His smile dropped and he stepped back, clearing his throat. "I've got to go."

Kronos parked himself down on the bench next to Scott and Jackson, his eyes narrowing behind his helmet. "Why are you two talking about werewolves?" He demanded, having heard their conversation as he'd approached.

Scott glanced at him, looking incredibly frustrated. "Jackson wants me to get him the bite."

Kronos glared at Jackson. "Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded. "That's the King of shit ideas."

Jackson's eyes narrowed. "Wait – you _know_ about werewolves?"

The Titan scowled. "You don't want the bite."

"Yeah, I do. McCall gets it and he's suddenly able to play lacrosse! Not only that – he makes first line and becomes _Co-Captain_. And _how_ do you know about werewolves?" Jackson snapped.

Kronos sneered at him. "So has Scott told you about the turning on a full moon? About the uncontrollable urges to tear into anything? About hearing your best friend call his girlfriend a _deadweight_ before he dumps her? Or – how about the hunters?"

Jackson stared at him, before he glanced back to Scott, and back to Kronos. "You're one too," he breathed in astonishment. "How?" His eyes narrowed. "A bite. When? How did you get it?"

"Are you not listening to a word he just said?" Scott demanded. "There are hunters!"

"What hunters?" Jackson asked.

"Werewolf hunters," Scott hissed.

"Oh my God – you've got to be kidding me," Jackson laughed.

"No – jerkoff – there's a whole family of them and they carry assault rifles. Do you get that? Assault rifles!" Scott glanced behind them towards the Argents in the stands.

"Them?" Jackson asked.

Kronos sighed. "Oh, you idiot."

"What?" Scott asked, his eyes widening. "No."

"Oh my God, that actually makes sense," Jackson muttered. "Allison _Argent_." At the confused look Scott gave him, he sighed. "Wait, you've dated her this long and you've never actually asked her? Do you know what Argent means in French?"

"Silver," Kronos drawled. "Yes. It's obvious."

Scott looked from Jackson to Kronos, his eyes narrowing. "Well, how was I going to know that? I'm not the one with a hunting family!"

"Not this is what I like to see," Coach Finstock said, suddenly appearing behind them. "Rivals turned allies! You know there's no _me_ in _team_ , right, boys?"

"Yes there is, Coach," Scott exclaimed.

"Okay, smartass, how about this? No _A_ in econ if no win on field! Good? Huh? Perfect – good," he said, patting them on their shoulders before moving off.

"So – what are you going to do?" Scott McCall demanded.

Jackson sighed. "Well, I'm going to give you a chance to get me what I want. Three days, huh?" Scott's head jerked up, his eyes widening. "Seventy-two hours-"

"We know how long three days is," Kronos cut in, his eyes narrowing.

"That's all you get, Scott," Jackson said, smiling. "Kronos. Seventy-two hours."

"What if I can't?" Scott demanded. "What if _we_ can't?"

"Don't bring me into this!" Kronos hissed.

"Oh, come on, McCall – that's not a winning attitude," Jackson said.

Kronos' eyes narrowed at his back as he moved off, and he started to get to his feet, but Scott grabbed his arm. "Wait – what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Kronos snarled. "I'm going to tear him apart."

"What - no!" Scott hissed, tightening his grip. "We can't do anything here. We can't do anything _anywhere_."

Kronos growled. "He's not taking it seriously," he snapped. "I'll _make_ him take it seriously."

"Whoa, Kronos, what?" Percy demanded, stopping behind Kronos.

"Kronos," Scott hissed, "no. Not here. The Argents are watching."

Kronos shut his eyes, taking several deep breaths. "I'm fine," he said lowly as he moved to stand with the other lacrosse players.

 _"Hey, Chris,"_ he suddenly heard, _"remember how we were talking about a second beta? The younger one?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Can you get turned by a scratch?"_

 _"Well, if the claws go deep enough. Maybe."_

 _"Wonder how deep those went?"_ She asked Chris Argent, and Kronos remembered the scratches from Derek on the back of Jackson's neck.

Kronos leant closer to Scott. "They think he's the beta," he murmured.

"They think he's me," Scott said grimly.

"Guess it's good my bro – parents locked me up on the full moon," Kronos decided.

"Uh, Kronos?" Percy asked, sidling up to him. "Just figured you should know that you're right – there's a dead-zone around Beacon Hills. We couldn't send a message home, so we wrote a letter and sent that instead."

Kronos spun to face him. " _You what?"_ He snarled furiously.

Percy grinned. "I'm guessing we'll know when Zeus gets the letter."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Kronos meets Peter Hale (and a kindred spirit).**

 _ **Kronos was panting when the images faded, curled up on his side on the floor with Scott twitching beside him. He spat out golden blood, forcing himself up on trembling arms. Oh, Kronos knew what Scott would say. But Kronos, on the other hand, had been through nearly exactly the same. He'd been in Othrys when the Black Fortress had started crumbling down around him, as Greek fire raged at every corner – had seen his siblings, nieces and nephews dead on the floor, often burnt beyond recognition.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Misty Azalea Fairy: Aww I love the interactions between Koios, Kronos, and Phoebe it's such a nice change to the king and general interactions in Confused be Time. And I have a feeling this Zeus situation will be very funny. / I think that the Titans have spent so long alive that they've just learnt to get along like actual siblings. Kronos sort of like the little brother who's protected by the others even though he can beat them up. And him just putting up with them all the time because he actually sort of likes it. Yeah, the Zeus situation will be.**

 **rhaella13: This chapter is so sweet... we get to see a somewhat softer side to the ruthless titan king. I'm like 90 percent sure that Kronos will end up with Lydia (I ship it after this chapter). Percy sent a letter to Zeus, did he? That should be entertaining xD. Is there a a latin or Greek class in their High School? Seeing Kronos sit through that class would be hilarious. The next chapter also looks depressing (all your stories make me feel sympathy for the Titans). Peter Hale is the Alpha Werewolf, right? Well. I have nothing else to right. Happy Writing / Yeah, Kronos isn't always an asshole. Unfortunately there aren't those classes, but there is some stuff involving latin in Teen Wolf. The Titans need sympathy - all they were trying to do it get back to the top, and everyone would do that if they had the chance. We'll find out who the Alpha Werewolf is this chapter :).**

 **ShadowsClaw: Oh yikes. Great job, Percy. XD Are we going to see a high-school age Zeus? That would be hilarious. / There's a barrier around Beacon Hills, remember? Kronos said it in the first chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"By the way, McCall," Danny said as he picked up his pack after the game, patting Kronos on the shoulder as he did so. And Kronos didn't miss the slight tightening of Danny's hand – Jackson's other best friend was known to be gay. He smiled to himself, glancing at Scott. "Apology accepted."

"I didn't apologise," Scott said.

"Every time you got the ball tonight you passed it to me," Danny explained.

Scott shrugged. "Every time I passed the ball to you, you scored."

Danny smiled. "Apology accepted," he repeated.

"Well," Kronos mused, standing there in nothing but a towel – the same as Scott. "That went surprisingly well."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, you only nearly shifted like ten times."

Kronos scowled at him. "Call it I.E.D.," he dismissed.

"What's I.E.D.?" Scott asked.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder," Kronos said dryly. "I get angry quickly."

Scott snorted. "A werewolf with I.E.D."

Kronos rolled his eyes, about to answer when the lights suddenly went out. His eyes narrowed. "Well, that can't be good."

Scott put his deodorant away, glancing around. "Danny?"

Scott frowned, making his way to the lights and flicking them. "Nothing," he muttered.

Kronos scowled at the light switch. "Maybe it cut out," he suggested. "A fuse or something?"

Scott shook his head as a lacrosse ball rolled out of the showers, rebounding against a locker. "Danny?" He whispered, making his way to the lacrosse ball and picking it up. He edged around the corner of the showers and gasped. "Thank God! Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?"

"Scott," Kronos said sharply, his eyes narrowing at the man who rounded the corner to stand behind Scott. The Titan growled, moving to stand beside Scott, inhaling the same scent he'd smelt at the school when the Alpha had been stalking the corridors.

"I really don't get lacrosse," the man commented.

"It's you," Scott breathed.

"When I was in High School we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that lacrosse comes from Native American Tribes and they played it to resolve conflict," he extended the lacrosse stick he held in his hands, studying it. "I have a little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott, Kronos – right?" He asked, eyes flicking to Kronos. "That's your name?"

Kronos growled. "What do you want?"

The man placed the lacrosse stick down against the wall. "But I need your help to do it," he continued.

"We're _not_ helping you kill people," Scott growled.

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them," the man said. "Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include…" he trailed off, glancing at Derek.

"Allison," Derek filled in.

Scott turned to face Derek, his eyes widening. "You're on his side?" He demanded. "Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?"

"It was a mistake," Derek stated.

"What?" Scott exclaimed.

"It happens."

"Scott," the man said, "I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential."

"By killing my friends," Scott hissed.

"Sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most."

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut-job like you… I'm okay with that."

"Right," Kronos said, raising his hands up slightly as the man started towards them. "Stop. Who are you?"

The man sighed. "Really?"

"I literally first shifted _this Monday_ ," Kronos snapped. "And no one's told me _anything_ about what's going on. _Yes,_ really."

"I'm-"

"Peter Hale," Scott cut in, his eyes narrowed at Peter. "Derek's uncle."

"I'm the Alpha," Peter continued, his tone flat.

Kronos nodded slightly. "And the one behind us is Derek? Just a small assumption."

Peter shook his head slightly. "Yes, he's Derek. Really, Scott hasn't told you?"

"No," Kronos snapped.

"Then… maybe I could try to show you things from _my_ perspective," he said, his nails lengthening to claws.

Scott took a small step back and Kronos' eyes narrowed. Peter shot forwards, digging his claws into the backs of their necks. Kronos' eyes widened and he moved to get Peter away from him, to defend himself, but Peter had already stepped back. Kronos choked out a gasp as the pain hit him, grabbing the back of his neck as he crumpled to the floor. He groaned, his vision flashing briefly into one that was thermal sensitive and back.

Derek, looking down at him, widened his eyes slightly at the sight of the flashing blue eyes.

Images flashed through Kronos' mind: Peter screaming in a shower as he washed off blood; men splashing gasoline over the Hale House; the fire and people screaming as they burnt.

Kronos was panting when the images faded, curled up on his side on the floor with Scott twitching beside him. He spat out blood, forcing himself up on trembling arms. Oh, Kronos knew what Scott would say. But Kronos, on the other hand, had been through nearly exactly the same. He'd been in Othrys when the Black Fortress had started crumbling down around him, as Greek fire raged at every corner – had seen his siblings, nieces and nephews dead on the floor, often burnt beyond recognition.

He shut his eyes, inhaling deeply before daring to speak. "Scott?" He asked.

Scott gasped as he opened his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Kronos?" He panted.

"Here," Kronos said, reaching down to grab Scott's hand and help him to his feet.

They staggered back to the benches in the locker room, dropping down heavily onto them.

Kronos tossed his head back. "Holy shit," he muttered, staring up at the ceiling. He was honestly more irritated by how weak he was still. Something like that done by a _mortal_ shouldn't have him so tired.

"Yeah," Scott breathed. "Oh God."

"I don't think he has anything to do with this." Kronos groaned at the thought of Chaos taking a special interest in him and Scott.

"Scott," Stiles suddenly said, running around the corner into the locker room and almost toppling over. "We have a huge problem."

"Trust me," Scott said. "We know."

* * *

"Peter Hale!" Kronos yelled, throwing his lacrosse gear down. "It's fucking Peter Hale!"

Koios peered around the corner, frowning at Kronos. "Elaborate?"

"The Alpha. The one who _bit me._ It's Peter Hale."

Koios' eyebrows furrowed. "The catatonic invalid in hospital?"

"Not anymore."

"You're sure it's him?" Phoebe asked, her eyes narrowing sharply.

Kronos nodded. "He just stood in front of us and showed us how he was trapped in the fire. Koios… it was like I was back in Othrys," he pressed. "The screams – the burnt bodies." He shook his head slightly. "I went to Tartarus, Peter was stuck in a catatonic state. It's not so different."

Koios' jaw tightened. "Stay there," he ordered, pointing to the couch as he took out his phone. "Chris," he said into the phone, causing Kronos' head to jerk up.

 _"What?"_ Chris Argent's voice asked, filtering through the phone.

"My son found out who the Alpha is," Koios said quickly. "It seems that Peter Hale isn't as invalid as we thought."

 _"How?"_ Chris demanded. _"How did he find out? Is he there?"_

"Yeah," Koios said lowly, "he's here. Pretty shaken up, but he's here."

 _"Put him on the phone."_

Koios handed the phone to Kronos, who put it next to his ear. "Hello?"

 _"Kronos, what did you see? How do you know the Alpha's Peter Hale?"_

"It was after the lacrosse game. He was in the school. I just saw him – I know it was him, because I've seen him in the hospital, my father took me to see him – and he _shifted_ right there. Turned into the same thing that I saw at the school before."

 _"That's good enough for me,"_ Chris said. _"We can take it from here."_

He hung up then, and Kronos glanced at Koios. "How'd I do?"

"Good enough," Koios huffed, scanning Kronos over. "You good, little brother?"

Kronos rubbed the back of his neck. "Once this heals I will be," he murmured, looking at the golden blood glistening on his fingers. "Let's hope Peter's not clear-sighted."

"We'll work with the Argents," Koios said lowly. "Find a way to kill him. Keep him away from you."

"Koios-"

"Make sure he can't hurt you again and-"

"Koios!" Kronos yelled, fisting his hands. "Just…" he inhaled deeply. "Look, I'm going to sleep," he finally said, ducking his head once he saw the expressions on the faces of his siblings.

"Kronos," Phoebe said softly, starting towards him, but he swatted her hand away.

"Good night," Kronos said flatly.

* * *

 **Everyone who watches Teen Wolf will know who the Alpha is.**

 **Preview for next chapter:** **Percy gets the response from Olympus; Kronos' request for a date to the upcoming Formal gets formed down; Scott and Stiles find out Kronos is bisexual** (Greek Mythology - no immortal is straight, people) **; and Kronos looses control over his Werewolf side at school.**

 _ **"Kronos," Percy called, jogging up to him with a grin. "Hi," he greeted. Kronos ignored him, strolling down the corridor towards the exit. "Okay, hi. I'm great thanks. You? Awesome – hey," he reached out and grabbed Kronos' arm. "You know we're here for a quest, right?" He asked, lowering his voice slightly.**_

 _ **Kronos glared at a student who pushed into him before he returned to Percy. "Do you really think I care?"**_

 _ **"Yeah," Percy said, not missing a beat. "Because then we'll be gone sooner." He lifted an eyebrow. "So, you'll tell us what the Hades is going on around here, right?"**_

 _ **"No," Kronos dismissed, shrugging him off.**_

 _ **Percy groaned. "Come on, Kronos," he pressed. "You've got to help us here! I thought we agreed on a truce."**_

 _ **"Only a cease-fire," Kronos corrected. "Not a truce."**_

 _ **"Same thing," Percy muttered. "Look, we know next to nothing about what's going on other than that you're a werewolf." He paused. "Actually," the demigod added, "that reminds me." He dug about in his pocket and took out a crumpled piece of paper. "The response the gods sent us," he said, letting it drop down into Kronos' hand. "I think you'll be interested to see what they said."**_

 **-Line break-**

 _ **Kronos sighed. "The Formal is now in two days." He gestured to himself. "Do you really think I can go like this?"**_

 _ **"Oh Chaos," Koios breathed. "You're actually going to that thing?"**_

 **-line break-**

 _ **"Is it a male?" Koios asked, following Kronos to the door.**_

 _ **"No," Kronos said.**_

 _ **"Female?"**_

 _ **"No," Kronos repeated.**_

 _ **Koios' eyebrows furrowed. "Both?" He asked questioningly.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Crystalia: "Both?" He asked questioningly.**  
 **THE STORY BEHIND THAT? / Hhaha, that's for later :). Though it's partly Koios being confused by modern society.**

 **rhaella13: You said chapter 11 ends Season 1 of Teen Wolf right? The next chapter looks really entertaining. Ahahaha who's Kronos going to take as his date? / Yeah, I did. That's revealed this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Another week passes, and Kronos finds that Jackson is wary around him, his encounter with Derek and Scott in the ruins of the Hale House ensuring he has some sort of self-preservation. Derek had apparently taken Jackson there under the pretence that Jackson was going to be bitten, and Scott had ran to save the co-captain of the lacrosse team before he was killed. But none of them were expecting hunters to show up.

Scott spent more time with Kronos, bringing him up to speed on the events that had been occurring so that Kronos wouldn't have to hear it from Peter or Derek.

"Kronos," Percy called, jogging up to him with a grin. "Hi," he greeted. Kronos ignored him, strolling down the corridor towards the exit. "Okay, hi. I'm great thanks. You? Awesome – hey," he reached out and grabbed Kronos' arm. "You know we're here for a quest, right?" He asked, lowering his voice slightly.

Kronos glared at a student who pushed into him before he returned to Percy. "Do you really think I care?"

"Yeah," Percy said, not missing a beat. "Because then we'll be gone sooner." He lifted an eyebrow. "So, you'll tell us what the Hades is going on around here, right?"

"No," Kronos dismissed, shrugging him off.

Percy groaned. "Come on, Kronos," he pressed. "You've got to help us here! I thought we agreed on a truce."

"Only a cease-fire," Kronos corrected. "Not a truce."

"Same thing," Percy muttered. "Look, we know next to _nothing_ about what's going on other than that you're a _werewolf_." He paused. "Actually," the demigod added, "that reminds me." He dug about in his pocket and took out a crumpled piece of paper. "The response the gods sent us," he said, letting it drop down into Kronos' hand. "I think you'll be interested to see what they said."

 _Perseus, Annabeth, upon receiving your letter we tested the boundaries of Beacon Hills ourselves and found that Kronos is not lying to you. Beacon Hills is an exclusion zone. But his mere presence in the town is troubling – how did he get in, if we cannot? How is he alive, if Luke killed him? And possibly more importantly, how has he become a werewolf?_

 _Artemis has some theories. She says that usually, an immortal cannot be turned. Our body and ichor has natural immunity against lycanthropy. But in all immortals, their body state is powered by their divine power. Artemis thinks that – and this seems to be evidenced by Kronos' mere presence in Beacon Hills and his passing through the barrier – his divine energy level is so low that he has the immunity of a mortal: which is non-existent._

 _If her theory is correct, then his threat is a bluff. We can only assume that he is linked to the prophecy in some way, and as we cannot enter Beacon Hills, we cannot kill him for you as you had asked._

Kronos let out a long sigh. "And?"

Percy shrugged, taking the formal letter from Zeus back. "Is it true?" He asked eagerly. "Is your divine power-whatever that low?"

"Why? Are you planning something?"

"No, just curious," Percy shrugged. "Because that would mean that you're pretty much mortal."

Kronos just growled at him. "I can feel human emotions," he snapped, noticing that the corridor was nearly emptied, "and _do_ try to not forget that while I may currently be weak, I am still a werewolf." He bared his teeth, feeling his fangs drop down and his eyes gleam a bright blue. "And I can tear your throat out – _with my teeth_."

Percy cleared his throat, taking a step back. "Right. I'll remember that."

"Hey, Kronos," a voice said from behind Kronos, and Kronos instantly felt his fangs slide back up, his eyes returning to their normal gold as he turned.

"Lydia," he greeted, tilting his head to the side as he studied her. He heard Percy snort behind him. "Hi." Kronos saw Annabeth coming towards them down the corridor, passing Lydia and giving Percy a hug and a kiss that was highly inappropriate for High School. Kronos cleared his throat, clasping his hands behind his back. "So, Lydia," he started, "the Formal is in three days. Since Jackson broke up with you, do you have anyone to go with?"

Lydia's smile dropped slightly. "Yes, actually," she said. "I do."

Kronos lifted an eyebrow, irritation rising as he heard Percy wince behind him. "Who with?" He questioned.

Lydia shrugged faintly. "Stiles."

His eyes narrowed sharply. "Oh, really?" He demanded, his tone dripping with venom.

"Crap," Percy muttered.

Kronos grinned at Lydia. "If you'll wait a few minutes," he said, slipping past her to stalk towards the boy's changing rooms, where he could smell Scott, Stiles and Jackson.

 _"One more thing,"_ Scott said from the other side of the door, causing Kronos to pause slightly.

Kronos heard a low growling from Scott, and quickly opened the door, hitting Jackson in the back. "Hey!" Jackson exclaimed. "Watch it."

Kronos growled at him. "I'm going to interrupt you three here," he said, "before this continues."

"I need him to take Allison to the dance!" Scott snarled.

"He will," Kronos snapped back, feeling his anger steadily rising. "But first I need to talk to Stiles."

Stiles hesitated. "Huh? What for?"

Kronos felt his fangs drop out in response to his anger. "You're taking Lydia to the Formal?" He demanded.

"Oh, crap," Stiles breathed.

Kronos growled and bared his teeth, eyes flashing blue. He snarled and lunged forwards, grabbing Stiles' throat and raising him off the ground.

Scott's eyes snapped back to brown. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, lunging forwards.

Kronos snarled at him, eyes furious, before he dismissed the other werewolf and returned to Stiles. " _Why_?" He roared.

"Could you put me down?" Stiles choked out.

Kronos lowered him until his feet touched the floor, but kept his hand around his throat.

"Kronos," Scott said worriedly. "Let him go."

Kronos snarled at him. "Make me," he hissed. He glared at Stiles.

"Ok, ok," Stiles said quickly, "Kronos, calm down. _Please_." Kronos merely growled in response, his clawed hands tightening. " _Okay_ , damn it. Look, this is Lydia Martin, the girl I've loved since freaking third grade. Just because you come along three years ago doesn't mean you get take her to the Formal over me!" His eyes widened when Kronos tightened his grip. "Kronos," he choked out, "you're-"

"Let him go!" Scott roared, his eyes flashing as his fangs dropped down.

Kronos turned to look at him, his vision flickering as he snarled.

"Wait a minute," Stiles said quickly. "Wait – Scott – stop. Kronos, stop." Kronos dropped Stiles, baring his teeth at Scott. "Oh, crap," he breathed.

Kronos roared, lunging at Scott. Scott's eyes widened and he jerked back as Kronos' claws tore into his chest. Kronos attacked relentlessly, his eyes a burning blue. He threw Scott back into the lockers and charged after him, punching him in the face.

Abruptly, the fire extinguisher was sprayed at them. Kronos jerked back, roaring as he turned to face Stiles, and suddenly shook his head, eyes narrowing slightly. "Stiles?" He demanded, growling low at Stiles once the spray had gone.

Stiles let out a long breath. "Oh, thank god. Seriously, you guys have got to stop doing that," he said, dropping the fire extinguisher. "Scott, you okay?"

Scott groaned, getting to his feet. "Yeah," he said, "yeah, I'm good. Already healing."

Kronos inhaled deeply, dropping back against the locker.

"I'm guessing that's not happened to you yet?" Scott panted, his hands on his knees as he struggled to keep himself under control.

"Losing control?" Kronos asked, his voice low. "No. Not yet." He breathed shakily.

"So," Stiles said uneasily, "about Lydia – no?" He asked, catching the glare Kronos sent him. "Okay."

Kronos growled lowly. "No."

"Look, Kronos-"

" _No."_

"Alright!" Stiles exclaimed. "Fine. Fine, take her to the Formal if you really want to – just, you know, try not to _kill her_." Kronos' jaw tightened. "Yeah, exactly. God," he groaned, "between the two of you I might just suddenly disappear one day and never be found again."

"Stiles, we wouldn't do that," Scott murmured.

"Speak for yourself," Kronos sneered.

Scott just shook his head, and turned back to Jackson. "So, about Allison," he said.

Jackson's jaw trembled. "Look, Scott," he said in an obvious panic. "Surely you can-" Scott bared his teeth, his fangs dropping down and his eyes glowing. He snarled at Jackson, and Kronos watched in immense fascination as Jackson yelped, sweat trickling down from his forehead. "Alright!" Jackson exclaimed. "Hey, fine. I'll take her to the Formal!" When Scott growled, he backed up into the door. "I said fine!"

Scott smiled.

Once Jackson had left, Kronos turned to Scott, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you _wanting_ Jackson to take Allison to the Formal?"

Scott sighed. "It was either Coach cut me from the team, or I don't go to the Formal. And he won't let me quit the team."

Kronos snorted. "So… why not Stiles?"

"He was going with Lydia," Scott said dryly. "And why Lydia?"

Kronos shrugged slightly. "Why not?"

"Yeah," Stiles added as they exited the locker room. "Why not Danny?"

The Titan tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"Oh, come on, Kronos," Stiles grinned, "you can't trick us, buddy. Scott told me about that little moment between you and Danny."

"There wasn't a moment," Kronos retorted, making his way over to Lydia.

Scott smiled. "There was. You know, he like touched your shoulder."

"That wasn't a moment," Kronos said, raising his voice slightly.

"It totally was," Stiles grinned. "We know you're bisexual, Kronos. Just admit it."

Kronos scowled. "It wasn't a moment!" He shook his head slightly. "Look, it doesn't matter. Why did you want Jackson to go with Allison?"

Scott sighed. "Peter." He said tiredly. "He's already tried to use my mother, then Jackson – you know about that – and he threatened Allison."

"Okay… and?"

"And since I can't go with her, I want someone to! Jackson does actually like her – she's Allison! What's not to like? He doesn't want her to get hurt either." Scott dropped his eyes. "But between my mother, and Allison, and everyone… I can't protect everyone."

Kronos shrugged carelessly. "Then don't," he drawled. "Step back."

Scott shook his head. "No." He frowned slightly. "Peter hasn't bothered you? Nothing about him using _your_ parents against you? Nothing about Lydia?"

"Why Lydia?" Kronos demanded. "No. Besides, my _parents_ can take care of themselves. Better than I currently can at least. But no, I haven't even seen Peter since the locker room six days ago."

"Great," Scott sighed. "So I'm being picked on? Why not you? You're his beta too."

"Hey," Stiles interrupted, "maybe because he doesn't have to?"

"What do you mean?"

"The fire he showed you," Stiles said. "The memories. You – you're not gonna help him, I know you, Scott. He's killing people. But something tells me that Kronos isn't even half as disgusted as you about all this." He glanced over at Kronos. "Am I wrong?"

Kronos shook his head. "No. I've been in a fire started by others once," he said. "Let's just say I still want to get back at them even now."

Scott's eyes widened. "What? So you'd _help_ Peter?"

Kronos scowled. "I didn't say that."

"You definitely implied it," Stiles said pointedly. "I heard clear implications there."

Kronos shrugged them off. "Look, I just understand his point of view. That's all."

"Kronos!" Percy exclaimed when he saw Kronos approaching. "Hey, we were just regaling Lydia with tales of your exploits."

Kronos' eyes narrowed at the demigod. "Nothing bad, I hope."

"Of course not," Annabeth smiled. "We wouldn't want to scare her away, would we?"

His eyes narrowed even further, before he wiped the expression from his face and grinned. "Of course not," he echoed. "And I have good news."

"Oh?" Lydia asked, smiling faintly. "What news would that be?"

Scott and Stiles slipped past them, towards the door. "Bye, Kronos," Stiles called, "we'll see you tomorrow."

Kronos acted as if he hadn't heard them, keeping his eyes on Lydia. "I'll be taking you to the Formal in three days."

Lydia smiled faintly. "I look forward to it."

"Good," he said, grinning slightly. "Uh… I'll pick you up at seven?"

She nodded. "Sounds good."

"Great."

Lydia leant towards him and kissed his cheek, before making her way to her next lesson.

"Wow."

Kronos turned to glare at Percy. "What?"

Percy snorted. "Do you like her or do you just want to get with her for the sex?" He asked bluntly.

Kronos' eyes narrowed. "Why do you care?"

"I think one Kronos is enough to handle," Percy grinned. "Another little Kronos running around? Gods, no."

"I'll remember that for next time."

"Next – next time?" Percy demanded, his smile dropping. "What next time?"

Kronos just grinned. "I think my love life is _entirely_ not your concern."

"I think it is!" Percy yelled after him. "Kronos, all our problems have come from you being unable to keep it in your pants!"

Kronos snorted. "That's Zeus' fault."

"And who's Zeus' dad, huh?" When Kronos didn't answer, Percy laughed. "Yeah, exactly!"

* * *

Kronos opened the biscuit tin in the kitchen, grabbing a little over two hundred dollars before replacing the lid.

Koios cleared his throat, his arms crossed over his chest. "Going somewhere?"

Kronos sighed. "Yes. Out."

"Why?"

"Am I condemned to live out the next few months stuck here?" Kronos demanded. "Are you condemning me to a life of celibacy?"

"Where are you going?"

Kronos sighed. "The Formal is now in two days." He gestured to himself. "Do you really think I can go like this?"

"Oh Chaos," Koios breathed. "You're actually _going_ to that thing?"

"I wasn't going to," Kronos admitted. "But then I actually got someone to go with."

Koios' eyes widened. "Really? Well, who is it?"

"No one you know," Kronos dismissed, grabbing his jacket.

"Is it a male?" Koios asked, following Kronos to the door.

"No," Kronos said.

"Female?"

"No," Kronos repeated.

Koios' eyebrows furrowed. "Both?" He asked questioningly.

Kronos snorted. "No. How do you cope, brother?" He grinned. "Knowing nothing about the current society."

"I know enough!" Koios yelled at Kronos' back, watching his little brother get into his car, laughing as he drove off. _"Damn it,"_ Kronos heard him mutter as he shut the door.

* * *

 **Previews** **: The Formal is crashed by Peter Hale.**

 _ **"Jackson," [Lydia] greeted when Jackson and Allison stopped next to them, "you look handsome."**_

 _ **"Obviously," Jackson said, smiling smugly. "It's Hugo Boss." He laughed quietly, walking off with Allison.**_

 _ **"I don't care," Lydia told herself. "I don't want compliments. I will not fall prey to society's desire to turn emotionally insecure neurotics who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark." She lets out a heavy sigh.**_

 _ **"Well," Stiles said, "I think you look beautiful."**_

 _ **Kronos glared furiously at him, and pointedly lifted Lydia's hand to his mouth, brushing his lips along the back of her hand. "A goddess," he repeated firmly, with a small smile. "To rival Aphrodite."**_

 **-Line break-**

 ** _"So," Stiles said, looking severely pissed, "how's your night going? Since you – you know – you sort of stole my date."_**

 ** _Kronos scanned the students, his eyes narrowing. "Something's wrong," he muttered over the music._**


	10. Chapter 10

**ShadowsClaw: XD What is Kronos doing? This is great. / Buying something :)**

 **rhaella13: Okay, now I'm 95 percent sure that the pairing is Kronos x Lydia. Thanks so much for this chapter. It's 5 o'clock PM and I have to draw 8 different pictures for school for tomorrow (it's been four hours and I've finished 1.5), and I'd like to finish them before 10. It's been annoying, and this chapter gave me a nice break so thanks / You're welcome :) And yeah, that is the pairing. Did you finish them?**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Kronos stared at Lydia, finding his throat closing up. Sure, he was wearing the suit he'd rushed to buy, but he'd met few as beautiful as this mortal. He cleared his throat and forced on a smile as he stepped towards her. "You look…" he trailed off when he saw the apprehension on her face, and he smiled wryly. "Like a goddess."

She smiled brightly and let him take her arm. "You clean up very nicely yourself."

"Hey, Lydia," Stiles greeted, scrambling to get out of his jeep. "Wow… you look – amazing."

The girl smiled widely. "Thank you, Stiles," she said, her hand briefly tightening around Kronos' bicep. "Jackson," she greeted when Jackson and Allison stopped next to them, "you look handsome."

"Obviously," Jackson said, smiling smugly. "It's Hugo Boss." He laughed quietly, walking off with Allison.

"I don't care," Lydia told herself. "I don't want compliments. I will not fall prey to society's desire to turn emotionally insecure neurotics who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark." She lets out a heavy sigh.

"Well," Stiles said, "I think you look beautiful."

Kronos glared furiously at him, and pointedly lifted Lydia's hand to his mouth, brushing his lips along the back of her hand. "A goddess," he repeated firmly, with a small smile. "To rival Aphrodite."

Lydia smiled. "Really?"

Kronos grinned. "Of course. Have I ever lied to you, Lydia?"

Kronos had never been to a High School dance before. It was too loud for his senses, and Lydia led him to one of the seats along the edge, sitting down and smiling faintly at him. That was fine with Kronos – he'd never really been one for dancing, and especially not like the mortals before him were dancing.

Jackson and Allison moved over to them, dancing in front of them, and Kronos rolled his eyes. Eyes which narrowed when they saw Stiles making his way over, his eyes on Lydia. Kronos' hand dropped down to the small of Lydia's back, causing her to glance over to him.

Kronos lowered his head slightly, raising his voice to speak above the music. "Do you want to dance?"

Lydia cast her gaze over the people dancing. "I'll pass."

His eyes narrowed at her. "I've never been one for dancing, but this seems like an important date. So, Lydia, _stand up_ and _dance with me_."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Interesting tactic. But no."

His jaw locked. Really, why was she refusing him? It made no sense to him. Usually, mortals would be throwing themselves at his feet and kissing them – if he asked. "Lydia, I didn't go through the effort of asking you – getting Stiles to back off – and buying a suit just for us to sit here." There was a heat starting to burn in his gut. "So, _please_ dance with me. Lydia… I know you like me," he added, dropping his voice. He moved forwards and pressed his lips to hers.

For several moments, she didn't move, and then he felt her hands at the back of his head, pulling him closer. Kronos inhaled deeply and pressed himself closer.

Eventually, he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I also know that you act very stupid, but that you're actually a genius. I know that you'll go on to win a Nobel Prize for mathematics."

"Fields Medal," she corrected, slightly breathless. When his eyebrows furrowed slightly, she smiled. "Nobel Prize isn't for mathematics. The Fields Medal is the one I'll be winning. And you cheated," she added, but she put her hand in his and followed him to the dance floor.

Kronos directed a smug smile in Stiles' direction as she rested her head on his shoulder. Across the dance floor, Percy's eyes narrowed at him, Annabeth frowning in his direction.

The Titan saw Scott sitting on the edge of the gym-turned-Formal, scanning the crowd, and rolled his eyes.

"McCall!" Coach Finstock suddenly yelled. "I see you!" He started making his way through the students as Scott's eyes widened and he darted away. "Come here, buddy! McCall!" Finstock yelled. "Get out of my way," he snapped to a student dancing in front of him. "McCall! It's a small gym, buddy, I'm gonna find you!"

Kronos chuckled as he watched.

"I got you, McCall! Come here!" Finstock glared at another student in front of him. "Get out of my way."

"Danny," McCall said hurriedly, skidding to a stop in front of Danny, "Danny, dance with me."

"What?" Danny asked, lowering his cup of some soft drink mixed with vodka.

"Dance with me!"

"No."

" _Please?_ Right now, right now – come on, _"_ Scott grabbed Danny, nearly dragging him over to the dance floor. He awkwardly put his arms around Danny's neck, Danny's hands automatically going to his waist.

Finstock stopped next to them. "You're not supposed to-" he abruptly stopped when he realised that Scott was dancing with Danny. "What the hell are you two-" everyone turned to stare at the Coach accusingly, the music stopping. "The hell you doing?"

"Yes, Coach?" Scott asked, moving his arms so he was holding Danny closer.

Finstock looked between the two, utterly astonished. "Okay, hold on," he said, raising his hands as he started laughing. Next to Kronos, Allison hid her laughter behind her hand. "Hold on," Finstock said, turning to look at the students watching. "I was just saying he's not supposed – I wasn't saying that he shouldn't – you guys don't – you don't, you don't think I was just – oh, dance everybody! Just dance! It's a party!" He laughed.

Once Coach had turned away, Scott turned back to Danny. "Thanks, dude, I owe you." He then ran off in search of Allison.

Kronos chuckled as he turned back to Lydia, her head tucked firmly under his chin. They weren't really dancing, more like turning slightly on the spot – which was completely fine for Kronos – until Lydia, her arms around his neck, started looking around, a frown on her face.

"What?" Kronos asked quietly, lifting an eyebrow.

"I just… need to take a little break," Lydia said.

Kronos' jaw tightened. "You mean you want to go find Jackson," he stated. She nodded slightly, and he sighed. Teenage love, it seemed, could be as treacherous as immortal love. "I get it," he murmured.

She smiled sadly, and led him off the floor. He didn't particularly mind, there was an unnerving feeling in his gut, that something was about to happen. He _always_ trusted his gut instincts. Lydia disappeared into the crowd without a backward glance, and Kronos made his way over to Stiles.

"So," Stiles said, looking severely pissed, "how's your night going? Since you – you know – you sort of _stole_ my date."

Kronos scanned the students, his eyes narrowing. "Something's wrong," he muttered over the music.

Stiles lifted an eyebrow. "What? What do you mean?"

Kronos turned and made his way out of the gym, Stiles scrambling after him. "Hey, Kronos!"

They met Jackson making his way inside in the corridor. Stiles sighed. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Did Lydia find you?" Kronos urged, his tone tight.

Stiles' eyes widened. "Wait – what?" Jackson's expression was tight, and he looked rather terrified. "What?" Stiles demanded. "What's wrong?"

"I – I was out behind the school," Jackson stammered. "And I – I was out-"

"What happened?" Kronos snarled, feeling his eyes flash. "Jackson, what did you do?"

"What did you do?" Stiles demanded angrily. "Where's Lydia, Jackson."

Jackson stammered out a response, and Kronos' eyes widened. "Stiles-"

"Already going," Stiles said, breaking into a run to go outside to find Lydia.

Kronos glared at Jackson. "If she gets hurt," he hissed, "it's on your head." He ducked back into the gym, intent on finding Scott and warning him.

But Kronos soon realised that Scott wasn't there anymore, and neither was Allison. He dragged out a long sigh. "Now, where would two horny teenagers go in the middle of a school dance?" He thought for several long moments, and then remembered the destroyed bus when Percy and Annabeth had first arrived, how it was the Alpha that had done it. And how Scott had dreamt that he had had sex with Allison before tearing her apart on that very bus. He smiled to himself as he made to leave the gym, and Percy suddenly grabbed him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Percy demanded. "Where's Lydia?" The accusation of _what have you done with her?_ wasn't said, but it was obvious the demigod wanted to say it. "Why do you look so panicked?"

"I don't," Kronos protested, shoving him away. "Look, I just have a feeling that something's wrong. And Jackson did something _stupid_ again."

"What?"

"What did he do?" Annabeth asked, appearing from the crowd.

"The Alpha's outside," Kronos said simply.

Percy's eyes widened. "The werewolf?"

"No," Kronos sneered, "the band. _Yes,_ the werewolf."

Percy's expression hardened. "We're coming."

Kronos ignored him and left. If Percy wanted to fight an Alpha and risk being turned, then the Titan wasn't going to stop him. He could hear Percy and Annabeth following him out to the front of the school, and Kronos froze when he saw the school buses. One car each end, and the buses creating a bottle-neck.

In the middle… "Scott," Kronos growled, starting down the steps towards the commotion. As he watched, the cars drove towards Scott, intent on crushing him between them, but Scott jumped to land on their hoods – his eyes glowing their gold colour, and his features those of a werewolf. Chris Argent beeped the horn on his car, and Scott leapt onto one of the buses and disappeared.

* * *

 **Preview: The final fight against the Alpha; The Argents find out Kronos is a Werewolf.**

 _ **Chris turned to glare at Kronos. "Did you know?" He demanded. "Did you know the beta is Scott McCall?"**_

 _ **"No," Kronos lied.**_

 _ **"A werewolf," Chris growled. "My daughter dating a werewolf." He looked Kronos over. "Your parents say you're good in a hunt?"**_

 **-Line break-**

 _ **"Lydia was attacked," Percy said, his tone tight, watching warily as Kronos gripped the steering wheel tighter. "By the Alpha – Peter."**_


	11. Chapter 11

**HaywireEagle (chapter 2): Honestly. Kronos appearance makes no sense. Nor for the fact that they are in a supernatural deadzone and he was still able to make a call. Especially since he just said they couldn't there. A different titan would have made a better choice. Not one that was supposed to be scattered by Luke's own hand. Luke would have been a better choice. Doors of Death and all that. / That was explained in the chapter when Percy got the letter back. He was so low on divine energy that he temporarily passed as a mortal (and next chapter expands upon that more). But there's also something that Kronos isn't telling Percy and Annabeth because he's Kronos and he lies. Kronos' existence also has an explanation.**

 **rhaella13: Yeah, finished the drawings. This chapter was cute and depressing at the same time. I wanted Lydia and Kronos to have a nice slow dance ): Even though that's sort of unrealistic. Teenage love is complicated, isn't it (it's not like I would know xD). I'm looking forward to chapter 11 since I just finished season 1 of Teen Wolf. I want to see how the final battle plays out with Kronos there. / Oh good. Yup. Kronos and Lydia... they've got some shit to work through first. And Lydia's still hung up over Jackson. Well Kronos is a bit unable to fight in the final battle...**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Kronos ordered Percy and Annabeth to wait before he ran to the cars which reversed out, and Chris Argent was running to his daughter as she staggered out of the bus, her eyes wide in shock. Chris grabbed her before she could fall, holding her close.

 _"It's alright, honey,"_ he breathed. _"You're okay. You're okay, baby."_

He led her back to the car, Kronos waiting until they were next to it to speak. "What the hell, Argent?"

Chris turned to glare at Kronos. "Did you know?" He demanded. "Did you know the beta is Scott McCall?"

"No," Kronos lied.

"A werewolf," Chris growled. "My daughter dating a werewolf." He looked Kronos over. "Your parents say you're good in a hunt?"

"I'm not hunting down a werewolf tonight," Kronos said flatly. "Just let him go, Chris."

Chris shook his head. "No." He nodded towards the school. "Go, then. We'll take care of this."

Kronos' jaw tightened. "Fine," he growled. Argent waited until Kronos had returned to Percy and Annabeth before he drove off.

Percy glanced at him. "So?" He prompted.

Kronos' eyes narrowed slightly, and he loped back down the steps, making his way to his Ferrari. "Get in," he said as he unlocked it.

Percy's eyes widened. "Wow, really?"

"Yes," Kronos snapped as he started the engine. "We've got to get away from the school and find Scott."

"How?" Annabeth demanded, having to share a seat with Percy – not that the male demigod minded.

Kronos smiled grimly. "In a way that may attract unwanted attention – the same way Scott lured the Alpha to the school."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "A howl?"

Kronos pushed the Ferrari up a gear, pushing his foot down. "Exactly." He drove the car off the road, diving into the forest and grimacing as branches scraped the paintwork.

As it turned out, Kronos didn't have to howl: Scott did it for him. The sound echoed around Beacon Hills, and Kronos' eyes flashed a brilliant blue in response. He braked so suddenly that Annabeth almost pitched through the windscreen.

"The Hades?" Percy demanded. Kronos ignored him, throwing his head back and letting out a loud howl that ripped through the air in response to Scott's. Percy and Annabeth covered their ears. "Gods – a little warning would be nice!"

Kronos' phone trilled out its irritating ringtone, and Percy quickly grabbed it. "It's Jackson," he said, waiting for Kronos to gesture to him to answer. "Yeah?" Percy asked Jackson. "It's Percy – yes, the new guy…"

Kronos smelt Percy's horror. "What?"

"Lydia was attacked," Percy said, his tone tight, watching warily as Kronos gripped the steering wheel tighter. "By the Alpha – Peter."

Kronos' teeth ground together, and he felt his fangs start to drop down. His jaw tightened and he inhaled deeply. "Okay, and?"

"They're in hospital."

The Titan exhaled deeply. "Where's Stiles?" He questioned. "He went to find her."

"Gone – missing. The Sheriff's trying to find him," Percy said.

Kronos nodded and gestured for Percy to hang up, when another werewolf's howl echoed around.

"Derek," Kronos muttered. He glanced over to Annabeth. "Are you good with a bow?"

"I'm not a child of Apollo, but I'm good enough," Annabeth said.

"Good," Kronos said. Behind you – between the seats at the back – you'll find a little trapdoor that leads into the main body of the car." He waited until Annabeth said she'd found it, keeping his eyes ahead. "Grab the thing inside and pull it out."

"What's this?" Annabeth asked, looking at the rod she held in her hands.

"Twist the ends," Kronos ordered.

The daughter of Athena did so, and her eyes widened when a length of sinew dropped out of the ends, pulling taught. "A bow," she muttered, looking the deadly weapon over. It thrummed in her hands.

"There's a quiver there too," Kronos added. "And careful – it's mine. Don't know what it will do to mortal hands."

Annabeth reached back into the hidden little compartment and grabbed the quiver, eyes widening at the glistening black arrows. "Stygian Iron," she said in amazement.

"There are little sections along each one which are simply steel, so touch them when you knock," Kronos said. "And at the bottom of the quiver, there's a small flap – that's is, yes. That vial I don't want anywhere near me, or the contents," he said as Annabeth studied the yellow liquid inside. "It's yellow Wolfs Bane."

She nodded slightly, putting the vial back. "I'll remember that."

Kronos stopped the car at grate in the ground near to the Hale House, leaping from the Ferrari and leaving it idling. The grate was already open, so he knew that Scott was already there.

"Scott!" He yelled, running down the tunnel until he emerged out into a room. At the back, moonlight filtered in through another grate. In the room, Derek was facing Scott who was standing in front of him. "Oh, great. Not you too."

Derek's eyes narrowed at Kronos, before he turned to Scott. "Can we go now that he's here?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, probably a good idea."

"What have I missed?" Kronos demanded.

Derek looked him over, raising an eyebrow, and Kronos remembered that he was still in his suit from the Formal, and unlike Scott, his still looked immaculate. Kronos shrugged at him.

"Derek's going to help us take down Peter," Scott said.

" _After_ we get away from here," Derek hissed. "So come on."

Kronos glanced down at the electric cables and realised that Derek had been tortured. There was a bloodied bat on a bench nearby.

Together they helped Derek out of the grate, and Kronos glanced over to where his car was – Percy and Annabeth still waiting – out of sight. His jaw locked and he followed after Scott and Derek, patting his thigh to make sure his knife was still there.

"Hold on," Derek said, stopping suddenly as he panted. Scott turned to look back at him, frowning. "Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Scott demanded.

"I don't know – it was kinda like it was-"

"No, don't say too easy!" Scott exclaimed. "People say too easy and bad things happen," Scott said, causing Derek to roll his eyes. "What, you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy!"

"Derek's got a point," Kronos muttered, letting his eyes blaze blue for a brief second as he scanned the forest around them for any heat signatures.

Derek shook his head. "Alright, fine," he conceded. "You're right, Scott."

Scott made a _thank you_ gesture, looking away slightly. Kronos froze. "Wait a minute-" he started, only to suddenly hear an arrow being released, and finding one buried in his chest a split second later. He staggered back, hand moving to clutch the arrow's shaft as Scott's eyes widened.

Kronos yelped as another arrow found its way into his leg, dropping him to the ground.

 _"Flashbolt,"_ he heard Kate Argent's voice say, his head jerking up to see Allison crouched, a bow in her hand and another arrow ready to fire.

"Scott!" Derek yelled as he made his way to Kronos' side. "Your eyes!"

Scott was staring open-mouthed at Allison and her aunt, eyes wide as the flash bolt ignited against a tree behind them. Scott cried out as his vision seared at the sudden flash of light, dropping to the ground. Kronos, slightly dazed from the sudden pain in his leg, found his own vision flashing a brilliant white as the arrowhead exploded.

Derek grabbed the arrow shaft in Kronos' chest and snapped it in half, causing the Titan to yelp. He quickly did the same to the arrow in Kronos' leg before grabbing his arm and helping him to his feet. On their way past Scott, Derek grabbed the back of Scott's shift and hauled him to his feet. "Go!"

Scott staggered, but soon caught himself and helped Derek support Kronos as the hunters advanced towards them. Kronos glanced back to watch as Kate took her time, smiling widely. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Allison, the next arrow ready to fire. "Derek!" He warned, causing the other werewolf to turn slightly, the arrow catching him in the leg. Kronos dropped, groaning as Derek's leg crumpled beneath him.

Scott felt back, scrambling away as the hunters neared. "Allison, I can explain!" He exclaimed.

"Stop lying," Allison snapped. "For once – stop lying."

"I was going to tell you the truth at the Formal," Scott explained, moving back as Allison approached. "I was going to tell you everything. Because – everything that I said – everything that I did-"

"Was to protect me," Allison finished flatly.

"Yes!"

She shook her head slightly. "I don't believe you."

"Oh, thank God," Kate groaned, "now shoot him before I have to shoot myself."

"You – you said we were just going to catch them," Allison protested.

"We did that," Kate agreed. "Now we're gonna kill them." Kronos saw the gun too late. His eyes widened as she fired a shot into Derek. "See?" Kate demanded. "Not that hard." Allison merely stared in horror at her aunt. "Oh, no. I know _that_ look – that's the _you're gonna have to do it yourself_ look." She raised the gun to point it at Scott, leaving Kronos – for now.

"Kate – Kate – what are you doing?" Allison demanded, moving to stop her aunt, but Kate merely shoved Allison away.

Kate shook her head slightly at Scott. "I love those brown eyes," she murmured.

"Kate!" Chris Argent's voice suddenly yelled, and Kronos exhaled sharply when the man stepped into view. "I know what you did," he said. Kate glanced briefly at the Hale House next to them. "Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do," Kate said simply, pointing the gun at Scott again.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people," Chris accused, and instantly Kronos understood what had happened – Kate had been the one to burn the Hale House down, murdering the Hale family. "There were children in that house! Ones who were human! Look what you're doing now – you're holding a gun at a sixteen year old boy! With no proof he's spilt human blood. We go by the code, Kate: _nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_."

"We hunt those who hunt us," Allison muttered.

Kate merely moved to pull the trigger, so Chris raised his own gun. "Put the gun down," he ordered, firing a shot past Kate. "Before I put you down."

"Alright," Kate said, turning the gun from Scott onto Kronos. Kronos' eyes widened.

"Kate!" Chris exclaimed.

"I saw his eyes, Chris!" Kate exclaimed. "He's not human – he's one of them. His family – the _hunters_ have a werewolf for a son: they should have put him down when he turned. Instead, they let him go on to take a human life!"

Chris' eyes narrowed. "Where's the proof?"

"In his eyes."

Chris started to turn to face Kronos, when the door into the Hale House creaked open. Instantly, Kate had her gun on the darkness beyond, Chris doing the same.

"Allison, get back!"

Scott scrambled to his feet, Kronos soon following. Allison staggered up, shaking slightly. "What is it?" She demanded.

Scott growled, his eyes blazing gold. "It's the Alpha."

A black blur shot out of the house and into the forest with a low snarl. Kronos stood at Scott's side, hanging back slightly as he pressed against the arrow in his chest. The Alpha knocked Chris over, too fast for any of the hunters to shoot it, and Kronos ground his teeth.

He thought of Rhea – of all that she'd done to him, how she'd tricked him and betrayed his trust in her – and he thought of Zeus, how his _son_ had torn down everything that Kronos had cherished. His fingers grew into sharp claws, fangs dropping down as his face shifted into one slightly more wolfish and his eyes shone a bright blue. With a pained howl, he dug his clawed fingers into the injury and dug out the arrowhead, dropping the sharp point down as golden blood dripped off his fingers, making them slick as he moved to the arrow in his calf. He heard Allison being knocked over, leaving the two werewolves and Kate. He dug out the second arrow and dropped it, feeling the open wounds start to heal now that the arrows had been removed.

He looked up, baring his fangs as Scott was taken down.

"Come on!" Kate screamed, pointing her gun into the forest.

As Kronos watched, still unable to move properly, Peter shifted from his form of a monstrous wolf into his human form, grabbing Kate's hand which held the gun. The hunter fired off several shots, hoping to hit the Alpha, but they merely shot into the sky. Peter snapped her wrist and flung her into the Hale House, dragging her into one of the rooms beyond.

"Allison," Kronos roared when he saw her run after them. "No!"

"Kronos," Derek panted, looking perfectly fine considering he'd just been shot. "Can you fight?"

"Yes," Kronos said instantly, looking down at his leg, "I'm nearly healed." His pants were soaked through with ichor, but the wound had nearly completely healed.

"Good," Derek said, moving past him into the Hale House, Scott baring his teeth and following.

Kronos, however, in an unspoken yet coordinated move, stayed outside. He made his way to Chris Argent, trying to shift back as he did so, but unable to. His nose flared, inhaling deeply – Chris was still alive, Kronos could hear his heart beating.

Allison ran out of the House when Kronos heard the fighting start, her eyes on Kronos with faint fear, but she still crouched next to her father. "Dad? Dad!"

"He's alive," Kronos growled out, his clawed hands fisting. He heard the sound of things breaking inside the house and snarls echoing around.

After several long minutes of unsuccessfully trying to wake Chris, Scott was thrown out of the Hale House, Peter following him in his monstrous wolf form. The Alpha picked Scott up, baring his teeth and snarling loudly, and Kronos launched himself forwards.

The Titan growled as he collided with Peter's side, knocking him off-balance as Scott kicked back out of his grip.

A very familiar car horn beeped, and Kronos' eyes widened when he saw Jackson and Stiles. Jackson tossed a flask at Peter, but the Alpha simply caught it and snarled at them.

Kronos' nose flared and he inhaled the scent of a self-igniting Molotov cocktail. He smiled, and Scott seemed to realise what their Alpha was holding too.

"Oh, damn," Stiles muttered.

Scott scampered over to Allison's bow and tossed it to her. "Allison!"

She readied the arrow and fired a split second before Peter threw the cocktail at her, the arrow shattering the flask. Fire blazed down his arm, and Jackson threw another flask at him. Peter howled in agony.

His glowing red eyes fixed on Allison.

Scott snarled and moved as Peter did, kicking the Alpha away.

The Alpha screamed, the sound dropping away as he crumpled to his knees, the fire burning itself out. Peter the man stared at Kronos before he dropped down, his body smoking.

Kronos watched as Allison warily kissed Scott, making him change back – all of his wolfish features fading away.

"Why did you do that?" Scott asked quietly.

 _"Because I love you,"_ Allison whispered back.

Kronos glanced over at Chris when he heard the man stand, watching as he sighed. And then Derek emerged, making his way over to the barely alive Peter.

"Wait!" Scott yelled, scrambling over as Derek crouch next to Peter. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek – if you do this – I'm dead, and Kronos is dead. Her father," he said, gesturing to Allison, "her family! What am I supposed to do?"

 _"You've already decided,"_ Peter gasped out, his voice barely loud enough for Kronos to hear, even with his enhanced senses. _"I can smell it on you,"_ he snarled, his eyes glowing crimson. Derek raised his clawed hand.

"Wait – no, don't!" Scott yelled.

Blood sprayed over the leaves littering the ground as Derek's claws cut straight through his uncle's throat.

Derek stood and turned to face them, his eyes glowing a bright red. "I'm the Alpha now," he growled lowly. His eyes narrowed at Kronos, looking him over.

Kronos' eyes narrowed back at him, still a cold blue. His fingers still clawed. Chris Argent was looking at him with narrowed eyes too, and Kronos didn't forget how close the hunter had been to turning his gun onto him.

Then Derek roared at him, fangs dropping down, and Kronos' hands went to his head, gripping it as he dropped to his knees. Kronos' fangs and claws retracted, his eyes returning to their normal golden shade. He panted.

"You can't control the shift," Derek said.

Kronos pushed himself up, baring his teeth at the new Alpha. "I don't need your help."

"Your eyes," Chris said, his eyes narrowing. "How?"

"Later," Kronos dismissed, firmly putting distance between them. "I'll tell you later." He shoved his hands into his pockets, making his way through the forest back to his Ferrari – and Percy and Annabeth. His eyes narrowed sharply when he saw them. "Hey!" He barked. "Don't have sex in my car!"

* * *

"Shut the door," Scott hissed to Kronos. Stiles slid over and out of the way, and Kronos swiftly shut it behind them, locking the door.

They inched over to Lydia, Kronos glancing out of the viewing glass to check that no one was watching as Scott lifted up the edge of the blanket over her lower body.

Kronos' throat closed up as he saw the injuries she'd sustained in Peter's attack.

Scott carefully pulled the gauze off the bite mark on her arm. Kronos gripped the edge of the bed.

Well?" Stiles asked. "Is it completely healed?"

Kronos let out a short breath, looking down at the bite marks blemishing her pale skin. "No," he said, his voice low. "No, not in the slightest."

"But the doctor said she'd be fine," Stiles hissed.

"But the bite's not healing like it did with me," Scott muttered, glancing briefly at Kronos. "Like it did with us."

"She's not a werewolf," Kronos concluded.

"Then… what the hell is she?" Stiles asked. "Peter said it's either dead or turning. How can she be alive but not turn?"

"I don't know," Scott murmured.

* * *

 **Preview of next chapter: Kronos adopts two puppies because he can; he returns to the Hale House to figure something out; Lydia goes for a naked hike; Percy finds out what Kronos' surname is; Percy meets Perseus.**

 _ **Kronos glanced at the pile of dog beds to his right, the two puppies squirming around on the very top. He knows just the name for the Border collie with green eyes. "You, little mutt," he said, grinning widely, "are going to be called Perseus." The Border collie cocked its head to the side, one ear flopping over its head. "Yes. Perseus, that's your new name."**_

 **-Line break-**

 _ **"Uh, what are they?" Percy demanded, his hand holding Riptide.**_

 _ **Kronos grinned. "They're puppies, Jackson – baby dogs." Kronos lifted Perseus up to eye-level. "Percy, meet Perseus. Perseus, meet Percy."**_

 _ **Percy froze. "You named a dog after me?" He growled out and Annabeth snorted.**_

 _ **Kronos' smile widened. "Yes. Then at least one Perseus will follow my orders." He made the mistake of letting Perseus closer to him, and the little Border collie instantly took the opportunity to lick his nose. Kronos' face scrunched up, and he quickly let the squirming puppy down. "They were brought into the Vets and I offered to take them."**_

 _ **"What's the other one called?" Annabeth asked, watching as the German shepherd jumped up at them.**_

 _ **Kronos shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."**_

 _ **"I suggested Pain-In-The-Ass," Koios called. "But Kronos didn't seem to like it."**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Peter Hale Derek Hale (chapter 1): hmm new story!**  
 **Love the chapter :p / Thanks :)**

 **thegoldraven: Hey, don't have sex in my car!" That sounds like something you would hear in my neighborhood. And Lydia... When do they find out what she is? And do any of the characters ever find out that Kronos is a titan? I really want to see the context in which Kronos adopts puppies and names one Perseus. / They find it out... eventually. Can't remember off the top of my head. Season 3 I think. They will find it out eventually, yes. Season 3.**

 **Robin371: It feels like Percy and Annabeth have no purpose in this story. Its like you put them in the story then realized you don't want them there but you dont want to write them off so you have them appear every once in a while, make threats to kronos, have them tag along somewhere but have them not participate in anything. This chapter was the perfect example. They tagged along with Kronos, got armed and ready for battle... then waited in the car till it was over. This story is good but I'd appreciate it if you did something with Percy and Annabeth, either write them off or give them a bigger role because right now they serve no purpose. / I do want them there. They're there for a reason. They waited in the car because Kronos wasn't willing to let them help, because he doesn't want them around. He's hoping they'll leave and stop bothering him. They will get a bigger role once Kronos realises he needs them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Kronos opened the door to the vet practice, glancing up as the bell chimed.

"I'll be just a minute," a voice called.

He trailed his hands along the barrier between the back of the practice and the reception, lifting an eyebrow when Dr. Deaton emerged from the back. The veterinarian froze when he saw Kronos, before he smiled and gestured to the barrier. "It's mountain ash," he explained. "That feeling you're… feeling right now. A barrier against the supernatural. It also works against Greeks."

Kronos' nose flared, his eyes narrowing sharply. But Deaton merely smiled and opened the barrier. "Come on in. I'm assuming you're here for Scott?" He asked, leading Kronos through to the back.

Scott looked up from where he was checking over a small border collie which kept wriggling over the table.

There was a sudden baying from the kennels, and Kronos lifted an eyebrow at Scott.

Deaton was the one who answered his unspoken question. "They can sense that another werewolf is in the building," he said simply.

Kronos nodded slightly. "And the cats?" He asked, referring to the yowling coming from the room where they were kept.

Deaton smiled. "Again – they can sense that there's another werewolf in the building."

He nodded slightly. "Right," he muttered, tilting his head to the side.

Scott grinned at him. "This little pup was brought in by someone who found him abandoned," Scott explained. "We're just looking him over to see if anything's wrong, then we'll get him adopted."

Kronos held his hand out to the puppy, smiling faintly when it sniffed him. Its bright green eyes blinked up at Kronos and it cocked its head to the side. Kronos' smile widened. "I'll take it," he offered, already having a name in mind.

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Kronos nodded. "I mean – animals love me."

"Do you have everything you'll need?" Deaton asked.

Kronos shrugged. "No, but I have the money to pay for it." His smile became wicked. "And I have just the name for him."

Scott nodded. "Alright, I guess that's fine," he said, glancing to Deaton who nodded. "You can take him now if you want. We're done checking him over."

"Actually," Deaton said, smiling in hidden amusement. "There's another pup we have through the back – an Alsatian. If you're willing to take on another, of course?"

Two dogs, Kronos mused. "Well, I am kindred to Mother Earth," he said easily.

"Excellent," Deaton said. "I'll go get him now. Feel free to buy what you want."

Scott lifted an eyebrow at Kronos. "Dogs?"

Kronos shrugged. "You've seen how they act around werewolves, right? I'll say that my dogs will be the best trained in Beacon Hills."

Scott snorted. "Right, okay. So – tonight – meet at the lookout again?"

Kronos nodded. "Yes. I've got some errands to run first, but I'll be there," he promised.

Scott nodded. "Great. Uh… you haven't seen Derek, right?"

"No, he's being suspiciously absent. But you won't take too long with Allison?"

"Great. Neither have I," Scott sighed. "And I don't know what you're talking about."

Kronos shot him a _you know exactly what I'm talking about_ glare.

"Here we are," Deaton said, holding a German shepherd pup under one arm and carrying a pack of food with the other as he re-entered the room.

* * *

Kronos glanced at the pile of dog beds to his right, the two puppies squirming around on the very top. He knows just the name for the Border collie with green eyes. "You, little mutt," he said, grinning widely, "are going to be called Perseus." The Border collie cocked its head to the side, one ear flopping over its head. "Yes. Perseus, that's your new name." They were both fixated on his voice, and he figured that was partly because he was a son of Gaea, and partly because he was a werewolf.

Kronos parked the Ferrari outside of the forest this time, snatching the two little pups up because he definitely didn't trust them in his car.

There was something that he needed to check, something which had been bugging him since that fight against Peter.

He ran through the forest, heading towards the Hale House.

The newly named Perseus wriggled in Kronos' grip, while the German shepherd merely hung, peering around with bright blue eyes.

It was when Kronos was around the Hale House that he let his eyes burn blue, scanning the ground. He remembered where he dug out the arrowheads, but finding the small points was another matter. He was, however, surprised to find that with his wolf vision, his ichor lit up brightly. With that, it was easy to find the larger patches and find the arrowheads.

Kronos dug one out of the ground, the arrowhead having been trampled down during the fight. The other was resting on a bed of leaves, and he picked it up, pocketing both of them.

He was silent on the ride home, occasionally glancing at the new pups.

"Kronos?" Koios called as the door shut behind him.

"Yes, it's me," Kronos returned. Perseus yipped in agreement.

"Oh Chaos," he heard Koios groan. "I know that sound."

Kronos grinned, letting the two pups down so they could explore their new home. He stuck his head around the corner. "Hey," he greeted. "I'm just going to grab something to drink. Do you want anything?"

Koios shook his head. "I'm good."

Kronos nodded, slipping his hand into his pocket and grabbing the arrowheads. "Okay." He ducked into the kitchen, making his way straight to the sink and washing off the arrowheads. Once all the muck and ichor was rubbed off, he could clearly see the metal the arrows had been made from – steel.

The arrows had been steel.

Kronos – an immortal Titan – had been injured by steel – a mortal metal – and it wasn't _possible_. Steel should simply go through him. Kronos grabbed one of them, moved so he had a clear shot, and threw the arrowhead as Koios.

It simply went straight through his brother, hitting the wall behind him.

Koios turned to face Kronos, raising an eyebrow. "What was that for?" He demanded.

Kronos shrugged, watching as Perseus moved to investigate the steel arrowhead. "Seeing if the weapons that hunters use will harm you," he said. "Apparently not."

Koios tossed the arrowhead back to Kronos. The werewolf made sure to catch it with his hand turned away from Koios slightly – and, sure enough, he felt the steel slice into his palm.

His jaw tightened.

* * *

"Wait," Kronos said, frowning, "she _ate_ the _liver_?"

Apparently, while Kronos had been hunting through the forest, Lydia had disappeared from the hospital. She'd woken up over the weekend and was recovering, but Stiles had still stayed there all weekend.

Stiles frowned. "No, I didn't say she ate it," he said, looking up at the school in front of them. "I said it was missing. And – you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body."

At the raised eyebrow Scott directed at Stiles, Kronos grinned. "He's not wrong."

"Yeah, but I never ate anyone's liver," Scott pointed out. "And neither did you," he said, gesturing to Kronos, "well, that we know of."

Stiles scoffed. "Yeah, right, and you two are real models of self-control."

Kronos ducked his head slightly. "I'm working on it."

"Right, does that include trying to kill me again?" Kronos just rolled his eyes. Stiles paused. "Actually, you two are the test cases – so we should go over what happened to you guys."

Scott frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What was going through your mind?" Stiles pressed. "What were you drawn to?" He glanced at Kronos. "Both of you."

Scott smiled. "Allison."

"Nothing else?" Stiles sighed. " _Seriously?_ "

"Nothing else mattered," Scott explained. "But that's good though – right?" Scott looked between Kronos and Stiles. "I mean, the night that Lydia was bit she was with you," he nodded to Kronos.

Stiles sighed. "Yeah, but-"

"She was looking for Jackson," Kronos cut in, scowling slightly, his eyes narrowing at the parking lot as Jackson pulled up in his Porsche.

 _"Nice car,"_ a man who was digging through the trash said, eyeing Jackson's Porsche.

Kronos tilted his head to the side as he listened, watching Jackson pass a dollar to the man. _"Here's a dollar. Go find another parking lot to die in."_ He strode away from the man. "Security!" Jackson yelled.

* * *

"Let's go!" Coach Finstock yelled. "I have an announcement! Gather round. Quicker!" Kronos rolled his eyes and followed Scott, leaning against the lockers. "Danny – put a shirt on. Stilinski! That means you. Come on, gather round." Coach Finstock looked down at the paper in his hands. "The police are asking for help on a missing child. It's a sick girl roaming around – totally naked." Several of the boys snickered, and Kronos' eyes narrowed at them. Now, it's going to get below forty degrees tonight. I don't know about you, but the last time it was that cold and I was running around naked – I lost a testicle to exposure." Kronos raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, Olympian – it's possible."

Kronos couldn't help it. "Not for a girl, Coach."

Finstock shook his head. "I don't want the same thing to happen to some innocent girl! So the police are organising a search party for tonight. Sign up, find the missing girl, you get an automatic _A_ in my class."

The entire class moved towards the sign up sheet, and Kronos slunk back to where Scott and Stiles were interrogating Jackson. "If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods, why should I care?" Jackson asked.

"Because… we have a pretty good idea that she might be – you know, turning," Scott pressed.

"Turning?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," Scott said. " _Turning_."

"Into…"

"A unicorn," Stiles drawled. "What do you think, dumbass?"

"Well, I think that if Lydia's turning she's not the one that's gonna need help."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

Jackson scoffed. "Even before she started turning, you should've seen the scratch marks on me. What do you think she'll do with a set of real claws?" He smiled and shoved past them.

Percy glared at Kronos. "A word?"

Kronos lifted an eyebrow. "Yes?" He asked, eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Olympian?" Percy demanded. "You're claiming your last name is _Olympian_?"

Kronos grinned at Percy. "It has a nice ring, don't you think? Kronos Olympian."

"You're such an asshole," Percy snapped.

"I know," Kronos said smugly.

* * *

Kronos grinned when Mr. Harris, the Chemistry teacher, put a paper in front of him. Scott shot him a look from across the classroom.

 _"Did you know about this?"_ Scott asked under his breath, knowing that Kronos would hear.

Kronos hid his mouth behind his hand. "It's called being the top in the class, Scott," he teased. "Maybe you should try it some time."

Scott turned around and glared at him.

"Face the front," Mr. Harris drawled, shooting Scott a glare.

Stiles waited until Harris had moved on before he leant forwards. _"Okay, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this – but he's right."_

 _"I know,"_ Scott muttered.

Kronos glanced up at Jackson across from him.

 _"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?"_ Stiles hissed.

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski," Harris drawled. "If I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your High School career."

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked curiously.

"There it is again: your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly. Violently." Kronos snickered, watching as Danny laughed across from him. "See you at three for detention."

Stiles' jaw dropped.

Scott turned to face him, and Harris quickly continued. "You too, Mr. McCall?"

"No, sir," Scott said.

Kronos grinned, glancing at Scott. Sure, he supposed they were getting closer – but Kronos would always take enjoyment from the misfortune of others.

He wasn't expecting Jackson to start bleeding from his nose.

A drop of black blood dropped onto Jackson's test paper. "Jackson," Kronos hissed, "your nose."

Jackson frowned, touching his nose. His eyes widened when he saw the black blood on his fingers.

Danny's eyes widened slightly. "Are you alright?"

Jackson shot up, running for the door. Kronos stared after him, smelling the remnants of something foul.

* * *

"Hey," Scott said, grabbing Kronos' arm before the Titan could disappear. Kronos sighed, shoving the last of his books into his pack.

"What?" He grumbled. "I'd rather like to go home now, Scott."

"Yeah, I know," Scott said. "Just a few minutes?"

Kronos sighed. "Alright, fine. What do you want?"

Scott pulled Kronos over to the side of the corridor. "Kate Argent's funeral is later today," he said.

"Okay," Kronos said flatly. "And?"

" _And_ ," Scott continued, "I'm going to go."

Kronos' eyebrows furrowed. "Go to the funeral of a hunter who tried to kill us when even more hunters will be there and will know that there are werewolves in the area? Well, that sounds like an incredibly _shit_ idea. What else have you got?"

Scott frowned at him. "Look, Allison wants me there."

"And that means you have to be there?"

"Yeah, it sort of does."

"You're not dating anymore, Scott," Kronos said in amusement. "Not if you want to _not_ be _shot_ in your sleep."

Scott shook his head slightly. "Look, I just wanted to let you know, alright? I'm going."

Kronos' jaw tightened. "Okay – so why did you want to tell me?"

"You like Lydia, right?" Scott asked. Kronos' eyes narrowed at him. "Right – so since all of the Argents in Beacon Hills will be at the funeral – all the hunters – there'll be none in the woods tonight looking for Lydia. If you can get her scent you'll be able to find her before they know you're out there. We'll let you know when the hunters leave."

Kronos slowly nodded. "Not bad," he admitted. "So, while I'm running around the woods you'll be sitting back and crashing a funeral."

"What? No!"

Kronos just rolled his eyes. "That sort of is what you're doing. I know that Kate burnt the Hale House down, Scott – but they're still family. You've sort of got to remember that she may have done bad things, but Allison knew her as a different person."

"I know," Scott sighed. "Trust me – I know."

"Hey, Kronos," Percy called.

Kronos sighed _._ "Great."

"I heard that!" Percy exclaimed cheerfully. "Hey, Scott."

Scott nodded to him. "Hi." He glanced at Kronos before leaving the two.

Kronos dragged out another long sigh. "Why do you keep constantly bothering me?" He demanded.

Percy just shrugged. "It's fun."

The Titan grinned. "Actually, I have someone I want you to meet."

Percy eyed him warily. "Another Titan?"

Kronos scoffed. "Not exactly."

* * *

Kronos opened the door and heard the now familiar yapping of Perseus and the yet-to-be-named German shepherd.

The Titan crouched down, picking up the two pups after dropping his bags. Annabeth shut the door behind them.

"Uh, what are they?" Percy demanded, his hand holding Riptide.

Kronos grinned. "They're puppies, Jackson – baby dogs." Kronos lifted Perseus up to eye-level. "Percy, meet Perseus. Perseus, meet Percy."

Percy froze. "You named a dog after me?" He growled out and Annabeth snorted.

Kronos' smile widened. "Yes. Then at least one Perseus will follow my orders." He made the mistake of letting Perseus closer to him, and the little Border collie instantly took the opportunity to lick his nose. Kronos' face scrunched up, and he quickly let the squirming puppy down. "They were brought into the Vets and I offered to take them."

"What's the other one called?" Annabeth asked, watching as the German shepherd jumped up at them.

Kronos shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

"I suggested Pain-In-The-Ass," Koios called. "But Kronos didn't seem to like it."

Kronos scowled down at the tan German shepherd which pranced around his feet, and he suddenly smiled. "Leonidas."

"Perseus and Leonidas?" Koios demanded from the other room. "I'm seeing a trend here."

"Shut up," Kronos called, "I'll call them what I want – I do the same to you, right?"

Percy snorted. "Not sure that's how it works."

Kronos just shrugged. "Perseus." He grinned. "Sit." The little Border collie stopped its running around, cocking its head to the side at Kronos. "Sit," Kronos repeated. The dog sat, its tail still scraping across the floor.

Koios whistled from the other room, and Perseus yapped, shooting up and after Koios. "Koios!" Kronos exclaimed. "He was sitting!"

Koios just laughed and poked his head around the corner. "Not for very long."

"Because of you," Kronos grumbled. His phone suddenly started ringing, causing Koios to swiftly summon an icy blue sword to him and raising it in his surprise. "Great Chaos," Kronos breathed. "It's a phone, _moron_." Then, he spoke into the phone. "Yeah, Stiles?"

 _"Dude, Lydia's attacked an ambulance,"_ Stiles said quickly.

Kronos' eyes widened. " _What_?"

 _"Yeah, there's a lot of blood. Anyway, Scott's gone to sniff her out. Just figured you should know,"_ Stiles said.

Kronos grabbed his jacket. "I'm on my way," he said, crossing the house to the glass doors which backed out into the forest. He hung up, shoving his phone into his pocket as he unlocked the doors.

"What was that?" Koios demanded sharply.

The younger Titan's expression tightened. "Lydia's attacked an ambulance. I'm going over there." He didn't have to look back at his brother to know he'd have a disapproving expression fixed on his face. "Look, Koios – you can't stop me."

"We're coming," Percy said quickly. "You didn't let us help before with Peter, but we're gonna help now. We're here to help, Kronos."

Kronos threw open the doors. "If you can keep up," he said, plunging into the forest.

Kronos emerged out onto the road barely out of breath, stopping briefly to scan the area before he saw Stiles standing next to his father. He jogged over. "Hey," he greeted, staring into the ambulance. Blood was splattered over the walls of the vehicle, a man lying dead on a gurney in the middle. Police were milling around and taking photos for evidence. Kronos sniffed the air.

Stiles smiled sadly at him. "Yeah," he said at the expression on Kronos' face.

"Has anyone found her yet?" Kronos asked Stiles.

Stiles' father, Noah Stilinski, answered. "Lydia? Not yet. We're looking for her, though," he said. "But I'm more worried about what did this. If it's still out there, and she's out there too… well, I hope we find her soon."

Percy and Annabeth emerged out into the clearing, making their way over to Kronos.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "Are anymore of your friends going to find us here, Stiles? Or is that it?"

"I think that's it," Stiles said. "Uh… Percy, Annabeth – what're you doing here?" Sheriff Stilinski shook his head with a sigh and strode off.

"They know," Kronos said flatly, not bothering with explaining any more than that.

"Right," Stiles sighed. "Fine." Kronos sniffed the air again. "What? What's wrong?"

Kronos shook his head slightly. "It just doesn't smell like Lydia," he said lowly.

"What do you mean it doesn't smell like her?" Stiles demanded.

Kronos sighed. "I don't know," he hissed. "Maybe because it _wasn't_ her?"

"But… then who was it?" Stiles asked.

Kronos shrugged. "I don't know – someone who's not afraid to kill an injured man on the way to the hospital?"

"That's… that's a great help, thanks."

"You're welcome," Kronos drawled.

Stiles glared at him. "Yeah, that was – Kronos?" Kronos stared open-mouthed past Stiles, his eyes wide. "What are you looking at?" Stiles asked even as he turned to face the direction Kronos was staring, and his jaw dropped.

Lydia Martin stood on the edge of the forest.

"Lydia?" Kronos choked out.

"Lydia!" Stiles echoed.

Kronos took a step towards the trembling and naked girl as police officers turned in astonishment.

"Well," Lydia said, in true Lydia fashion, "is anyone gonna get me a coat?"

Stiles moved to grab Kronos' jacket, starting to tug it off the Titan, but his astonishment and relief made him drop down to the ground, toppling right over. Kronos sighed. "Chaos," he muttered under his breath. "Yeah," he said, shrugging off his jacket and swiftly closing the distance between them, "here," he murmured.

Lydia quickly put the jacket on, zipping it up to provide herself with some modesty. And Kronos hovered around her, glaring at any of the male and female officers that stared too long.

* * *

 **I'm updating this because I had a request to (I do read anything you guys send me) and enjoy the conversations I have with you guys.**

 **Next chapter:**

 _"Okay," Scott relented, "but I do think I'm in more control now. Especially since things are good with me and Allison."_

 _"Okay, I'm aware of how good things are between-"_

 _"No one cares," Kronos cut in._

 _"Hey," Stiles greeted. "So, are_ you _feeling the urge to maim and kill people?"_

 _"Just a little." Kronos nodded._

 _"Right," Stiles said. "Great. Your parents are gonna lock you up again?"_

 _"Unfortunately," Kronos groaned._

 _Scott smiled slightly. "Look, anyway," he said to Stiles, "do you at least get something better than handcuffs this time?"_

 _"Yeah, much better," Stiles said as he opened his locker. Kronos' eyes widened slightly when chains toppled down from the top, making a loud noise which attracted the attention of most of the lacrosse team._

 _Kronos whistled. "Kinky."_

 _"Part of me wants to ask," Coach Finstock remarked, staring down at the chains at his feet. "The other part says knowing would be more disturbing than anything I could imagine. So – I'm gonna walk away," the Coach said, backing away slightly._

 _"That's good," Stiles said, "that's a wise choice, Coach." Everyone turned back to gearing up, and the three crouched to pick up the chains. Stiles grinned. "Hey, Kronos, why don't you use these with Danny?"_

 _Kronos' eyes widened. "What?" He spluttered._ "No."


	13. Chapter 13

**Fenixg: OH MY GOD PUPPIES SO CUTEEEEEEEE, you make me love Kronos so much "It has a nice ring, don't you thing? Kronos Olympian." "Yes. Perseus, that's your new name." JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Could you stop making me love him? It's kinda weird to love him so much when he is such an asshole, well anyway, thanks for writing! /**

 **Fenixg (chapter 11): This is so good I kinda miss Pernos but this history is lovely /**

 **Guest (chapter 3): Gosh I love Kronos, I love Stiles, I love your histories, God bless ya / Thanks.**

 **Grace (chapter 2): I love when we see Kronos perspective / Thanks**

 **thegoldraven: Did the story mention why Kronos' divinity levels are as low as a mortal's? Seeing Koios interact with Technology is almost like seeing my great grandma react to technology. And how does Kronos know how all of it works? He's spent most of the modern era in hell, so how did he catch up so fast? Kronos seems protective of Lydia. It's sweet. / Not yet, though that will be explained. Kronos had Luke's memories, and Luke knew enough that Kronos could figure out the rest. Yeah, Kronos loves her even if he hasn't admitted it to himself yet.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Kronos leant against the wall, impatiently waiting for Scott and Stiles to arrive. Several other students were already in their gear.

 _"I'm serious,"_ Scott insisted. _"It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same."_

 _"Oh, does that include the urge to main and kill people? Like_ me _."_

 _"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you."_

 _"You say that now, but when the full moon goes up, and out come the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling… and screaming, and running everywhere. It's very stressful on me, so yes – we're still locking you up,"_ Stiles insisted.

"Okay," Scott relented, "but I do think I'm in more control now. Especially since things are good with me and Allison."

"Okay, I'm aware of how good things are between-"

"No one cares," Kronos cut in.

"Hey," Stiles greeted. "So, are _you_ feeling the urge to maim and kill people?"

"Just a little." Kronos nodded.

"Right," Stiles said. "Great. Your parents are gonna lock you up again?"

"Unfortunately," Kronos groaned.

Scott smiled slightly. "Look, anyway," he said to Stiles, "do you at least get something better than handcuffs this time?"

"Yeah, much better," Stiles said as he opened his locker. Kronos' eyes widened slightly when chains toppled down from the top, making a loud noise which attracted the attention of most of the lacrosse team.

Kronos whistled. "Kinky."

"Part of me wants to ask," Coach Finstock remarked, staring down at the chains at his feet. "The other part says knowing would be more disturbing than anything I could imagine. So – I'm gonna walk away," the Coach said, backing away slightly.

"That's good," Stiles said, "that's a wise choice, Coach." Everyone turned back to gearing up, and the three crouched to pick up the chains. Stiles grinned. "Hey, Kronos, why don't you use these with Danny?"

Kronos' eyes widened. "What?" He spluttered. " _No."_

"Aw, come on, dude," Stiles insisted. "We know you like him."

"No – I don't like him!" Kronos eyed Scott, noting the flash of gold eyes. "What?"

Scott's eyes narrowed at the students around them. "There's another," he said. "In here, right now."

"Another what?" Stiles asked.

"Another werewolf," Scott murmured.

Kronos' head snapped up, scanning the students around them. "Who?"

Scott just shook his head.

* * *

"It was just a whiff of their scent," Scott said lowly as they sat down at the bench. "But I couldn't tell who it was."

"Maybe if you get them one-on-one?" Stiles asked. "Would that help?"

"Yeah," Scott nodded.

"Okay," Stiles smiled. "I think I've got an idea."

As Kronos watched, Stiles shot off. Kronos turned to Scott. "Why couldn't I smell anything?" He demanded.

Scott shrugged. "I don't know – maybe it's a control thing? I mean… I have more control than you, right? Maybe it's linked to that."

Stiles ran back with the goalie's lacrosse stick and handed it to Scott. "Told Coach you wanted to play goalie for the day."

Scott stared at the net. "But I hate playing goal."

Kronos rolled his eyes. "It's to get close, idiot."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, this is my idea. Kronos sniffs from the back, you from the front. Double-teaming them."

"Like… as in – drilling from the back and front at once?" Kronos asked in mild amusement.

"Okay – one – that's _disgusting_ and never give me that image again _,"_ Stiles said. "Two – it's the only idea we've got."

Kronos grinned as he stood up, stretching his arms up. "So – who're we drilling first?" He pointedly ignored Stiles' spluttering as he followed Scott onto the pitch.

"Let's go!" Coach Finstock yelled. "Line it up!"

Kronos grinned as Scott settled himself in the goal. Percy clapped the Titan on the shoulder. "What's going on? Scott hates being in goal."

Kronos snickered. "I know." He turned so he was facing Percy slightly. "But there's another werewolf here – in the team." He eyed the team members around him. "One of them."

"McCall!" Finstock suddenly said, causing Kronos to turn to face them. His eyes widened when he saw that Scott was no longer in goal. "Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal."

"Yes, Coach," Scott nodded.

Kronos chuckled, watching with glee as several other team members took their turns only to be tackled by Scott and given a thorough sniff.

"Stilinski," Finstock grumbled, grabbing Stiles' helmet. "What the hell is wrong with your friend?"

"Uh… he's failing two classes, he's a little socially awkward-"

"And if you look closely enough," Kronos added, "his jawline's kind of uneven."

"Huh," Finstock mused, thoughtfully letting go of Stiles. "Interesting."

"Hey," Stiles said to Kronos once the Coach was out of hearing range. "Can you smell anything?"

"Sweat, desperation and teenage hormones," Kronos said flatly.

"But nothing even remotely wolfy?" Stiles demanded.

"Nothing remotely wolfy," Kronos promised.

After Scott had tackled Danny, charging out of the goal to do so, Finstock blew his whistle. "McCall! You come out of that goal _one_ more time and you'll be doing suicide runs until you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?"

Kronos snorted, tilting his head slightly at Scott's response. "Yes, Coach."

"Coach," Jackson said slowly, "my shoulder's hurting. I'm going to… I'm going to sit this one out."

Isaac Lahey took the ball next, starting his run towards the goal. Kronos' eyes narrowed at his back, the slight smell of _wolf_ left in the boy's wake. "Stiles," he murmured.

Kronos was starting towards the two boys even as he heard the chatter of a police radio, seeing three police officers approaching – Stiles' father included. "No, no," he hissed, throwing himself down next to Scott. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me," Isaac pressed. "It wasn't."

"His father's dead," Kronos snapped, crossing his arms before him as he watched Isaac talking to the officers across the lacrosse field. "Murdered."

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles demanded, voice low.

"I'm not sure," Scott said. "Why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours."

"What – like overnight?" Scott asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"During the full moon," Stiles sighed.

"Can the holding cells hold a werewolf?" Kronos questioned.

"Normal people? They're good for holding them. Werewolves? Probably not that good," Stiles said.

"Stiles, you know I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Scott asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"He does," Scott said flatly.

Kronos grunted, dropping himself down onto the bench behind him. "And so do I."

"What – now?" Percy demanded, hearing the last part of their conversation.

"A little," Kronos admitted.

* * *

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott demanded, turning to Stiles.

"Peter said that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you," Stiles sighed. "Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving?"

"If he's a teenager doesn't that mean your dad can't hold him?" Kronos asked, leaning across the gap between them.

"Not unless they have solid evidence," Stiles explained, turning to Kronos. "Or a witness. Where's Jackson?"

Kronos blinked. "In the Principal's office," he grunted. "Talking to your dad."

"What – why?"

"Maybe because he lives across from Isaac?" Kronos proffered.

"A witness," Scott muttered.

"We've got to get to the Principal's office," Stiles said.

"How?"

Stiles turned expectantly to Kronos, who swiftly narrowed his eyes at him. " _No_. I'm not getting sent to the Principal's office for anything."

"People could die," Stiles pointed out.

Kronos' upper lip curled up into a sneer. "And? _No_."

"God," Stiles huffed, "you're such an asshole."

Kronos watched in amusement as Stiles ripped a page out of his book, screwed it up, and promptly tossed it at Harris – their Chemistry teacher. The teacher turned to glare at the class amidst laughter. "Who in the hell did that?" Stiles and Scott pointed at each other. "Principal's office – _now_."

* * *

Kronos froze upon turning the corner, causing the mortal behind him to walk into his back. The immortal ignored the boy's angered _hey!_ and swore under his breath. "Oh, Gaia be good."

 _"It's just we haven't really talked since that night,"_ Lydia was saying. _"And – Jackson! Can you at least look at me for half a second?"_

Jackson sighed heavily, the loud audible from where Kronos was stood. His hands fisted, drawing golden blood from his palms as Jackson slammed his locker shut and turned to face Lydia.

 _"Listen – without you carrying me back I could have died. So could we just… I wanted to say thank you."_

Jackson scoffed. _"Lydia, we are not getting back together."_

 _"What?"_

 _"And just because I kept you from bleeding out on the field once, don't expect me to come running every time you start screaming."_

 _"I never said-"_

 _"I'm not responsible for you. Okay? But I will give you one piece of advice – if I were you I'd stay home tonight."_

 _"What does that mean?"_ Lydia demanded as Jackson walked past her. _"What's tonight?"_

Jackson smiled. _"It's a full moon,"_ he said simply.

Lydia stared after him in confusion. Kronos watched Jackson as the boy walked away from Lydia, his vision flicking to the eyesight of a werewolf and back several times. Kronos turned his face towards the wall, resting his forehead against the cold paint as he breathed deeply.

"Kronos?" Lydia questioned from behind him. His jaw clenched, feeling sharp fangs tear into his gums. "Hey – _Kronos_."

She forcefully turned him to face her, and he blinked. "Hey," he greeted.

She pressed her lips together. "We haven't talked about that night and-"

"Like you were just talking to Jackson?" He asked flatly.

Lydia hesitated. "You _heard_ that?" She exclaimed. "But – how?"

"Just – forget it," he sighed.

"No," she said, grabbing his forearm as he tried to turn away from her. "I want to talk about it," Lydia pressed.

Kronos frowned heavily at her. "I have a lesson now."

 _"Kronos,"_ a voice suddenly said.

Kronos' head snapped up, turning in the direction of the school parking lot. _Derek._ He glanced back at Lydia. "We'll talk later," he said as he backed up.

"But – _Kronos!"_

"I promise!" He yelled back at her, taking off running down the corridor.

Just outside the school doors, Derek was waiting impatiently for Kronos to join him, Scott sitting in the back.

"I'm here," Kronos said, throwing his pack into the back and sliding in after it. "I'm here." He leant forwards towards the Alpha, glancing at Scott. "Where are we going?" He questioned as Derek slammed his foot onto the accelerator.

"Isaac's house," Derek said curtly. "I need to show you two something."

Kronos frowned, but Scott seemed just as confused as he was. So Kronos settled for finding out. He sighed and settled back against the seat.

* * *

Derek let himself into Isaac's house as Scott flicked on a torch, frowning at the house around them. "If Isaac didn't kill his father… then who did?"

"I don't know yet," Derek admitted.

"How do you know he's telling the truth?" Kronos questioned, trailing behind them. He glanced to the left out a window onto the street outside, noting the bright street lights were flickering slightly.

"I trust my senses," Derek said flatly. "And it's a combination of them. Not just your… sense of smell." Derek rather pointedly looked down at Scott, looking rather frustrated with the younger werewolf.

Kronos snorted when he realised that Derek was referring to the lacrosse field earlier. "I don't know – I thought that was definitely entertaining."

"You… saw the lacrosse," Scott guessed.

"Yeah," Derek said flatly.

"Did it look that bad?" Scott asked hesitantly.

Derek gripped Scott's shoulder. "Yeah."

Kronos cackled in glee, even as he started towards the basement staircase. Derek got there before him, reaching out to open the door. "You two want to learn? Start now." He gestured down the stairs before them into the darkened basement.

"What's down here?" Scott called up as he started down them.

Kronos hesitated, before he sighed and trudged after Scott.

"Motive," Derek said.

"What are we looking for?" Scott asked in faint frustration.

"Follow your senses," Derek suggested. "Trust them."

Scott frowned. "What happened down here?" He asked, moving aside a curtain of plastic.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression."

Scott frowned, crouching to study a broken mirror, noting claw marks from human nails along the stone floor. Kronos' mouth dried up as his golden eyes landed on a broken freezer set against the wall.

Scott slowly stood, making his way towards it and gingerly touching the padlock.

Then Derek turned on the flashlight next to them, and Kronos jerked back, feeling his eyes burn blue at the sudden light. "Not helpful, Derek," he snapped, squeezing his eyes shut to try to control himself.

Derek frowned slightly at him, before nodding towards the freezer. "Open it.

Scott did so, revealing the blood and scratches on the side and the door of the freezer. "This is why he said yes to you."

"Everyone wants power," Derek agreed. Kronos avoided the all too knowing gaze that was suddenly on him, annoyingly enough feeling like a chastised child.

"If we help you," Scott said angrily, "you have to stop doing this. You can't keep turning people into werewolves."

"I can if they're willing."

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being _hunted_?"

"Yes – and he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot!"

"You're the idiot dating Argent's daughter! Yeah – I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's going to take them to find out?" Derek demanded. "You saw what happens to an omega, Scott. With me you'll learn how to use all of your senses. With me you learn _control_." Pointedly, he picked Scott's hand up to show him the claws starting to emerge. "Even on a full moon."

"If I'm with you, I lose Allison." Scott glared furiously at Derek.

"You'll lose her anyway," Derek said. "You know that."

"I'm not part of your pack," Scott said angrily. "But I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

Kronos was at this point unable to speak without growling, his fangs having emerged completely.

"Why?" Derek asked, still taking no notice of Kronos breathing deeply in the corner. "Because he's one of us?"

Scott glowered at Derek. "Because he's innocent."

Kronos took that moment to snarl, trying to get his point across. His vision had changed completely by then, no longer flickering between wolf and human. It had settled on wolf, so Derek and Scott were illuminated from their body heat.

"Kronos?" Derek asked, appraising him. Kronos grunted, too far past the point of speaking. He jerked when his phone went off in his pocket, reaching a trembling hand down and barely seeing the _Koios_ flashing on the screen.

The Alpha snatched the phone from Kronos' hand. "Hello?"

 _"Kron – who's this?"_ Koios snapped, sounding faintly confused.

"A friend of Kronos'," Derek said. "Who are you?"

 _"His father,"_ Koios ground out. _"You're Derek Hale – get my son here_ now _. He can't control himself yet. He needs to be brought back here."_

Derek's mouth tightened. "I can bring him to you," he relented before hanging up and shoving the phone back into Kronos' hand.

"Kronos-" Scott said, starting forwards, but Kronos had enough sense to snarl at him. He had to get back to Koios and Phoebe.

Derek managed to force Kronos into his car, Kronos trying not to resist. He knew the Alpha was only trying to help him so he wouldn't kill anyone.

Kronos forced his head against his clenched fists, trying to calm himself as he took deep breaths. But with the full moon shining in through the windows on him, it was impossible to keep calm. His pulse rose, hammering in his ears and the rapid drive passed seemingly in no time at all before Koios was gripping his arm tight enough to bruise and marching him towards the house.

The younger Titan snapped at Koios' hand, his fangs flashing, but Koios was quick to produce a gag and shove it into Kronos' mouth. Faintly, Kronos could hear Phoebe blocking Derek from following him into their house as Koios pushes him down into the basement.

"Cutting it _very_ close, little brother," Koios grumbled to him. Kronos tugged the gag out of his mouth with clawed hands, dropping it as he crouched low. Koios grimaced at the feral snarl that came from Kronos' mouth.

Kronos roared and lunched at him, but he wasn't expecting Koios to summon his sword and slam the pommel into the side of his head. Kronos crumpled, the force more than enough to take a Titan out for a good few minutes.

By the time Kronos stirred, Koios had rather thoroughly bound him in the chains.

Kronos turned cold blue eyes towards his brother. " _Koios_."

Koios ignored him and turned to the stairs, pointedly locking the door behind him and immediately turning to the alcohol cabinet. He let out a heavy sigh as he met Phoebe's eyes. "And now we wait," he muttered, leaning back with a beer bottle in hand.

* * *

 **Merry christmas!**

 **I was going to post another chapter for this today, but in the end I haven't started it yet. Too many stories to update in one day...**


End file.
